True Love
by stargal2636
Summary: Its been a few years later with Miaka still happily married to Taka now 21 years old. But a few complications arise during their relationship and that being so, Miaka still madly in love with Taka. Facing the hardest thing in her life, Taka loving someone
1. Chapter 1: Problems

**Hello! This is just a rough draft of a fic I was thinking about. So I hope you'll read it and give me feedback, I don't have a name yet but I'm still in the making of this fic.**

**I do not own fushugi yuugi yuu watase does.**

**The story pretty much:**

**it has been a few years later with miaka still happily married to taka now 21 years old her seshi's reborn in the world with their memories fully intanct. But a few complications arose during their relationship and that being so, miaka still madly in love with taka. Facing the hardest thing in her life, Taka being with another woman. But can they fight through there complications and still stay together and love eachother or will miaka's anger and bitterness turn her to love someone else?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Problems**

Miaka sat up late at night, laying in her bed tears welled up crying, waiting for Taka to come home and spend her birthday together. She knew where he was. It pained her so much, the tears willingly falling against her frail cheeks, feeling that lump in her throat. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it to where she was almost an able to breathe. "Taka" she whispered, her heart aching. She felt so useless, what did I do wrong? she thought to herself. She continued laying there what felt like hours. Eventually she became tired and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Miaka woke and decided to put a pretty pink and white cotton robe on, she didn't feel like getting dressed, after all she was in her home. Then her eye caught something, on her bearu next to her bed was the picture of her and all her seshis. She smiled warmly, remembering everything they had been through together.

Moments later she heard the door open slightly and someone tip-toeing towards the bedroom.

"where were you Taka?" Miaka asked. Even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Oh I um had paperwork to do, you know for work and all" he replied placing his hand behind his head.

"you were gone all night Taka..." Miaka said, the pain slipping from her voice, now allowing bitter anger to seep through.

"well, you know how my boss is" he replied, not giving the slightest amount of guilt in his voice.

"Taka, I waited for you...all night I waited for you! and you never came, I can't believe you Taka! You were out with HER again weren't you!" She yelled at him completely frustrated by her anger and hurt.

"Here we go again" he replied lethargically.

"No Taka! until you tell me what the hell is going on with you, were never going to fix this!" she yelled running around their living room.

"what is there to fix? I don't understand you Miaka. What is it you exactly want to fix?!" he yelled back chasing her around the living room. She turned back to face him.

"you know what needs to be fixed, like telling me why your with her?! What's so great about her! What is it about her that drives you to her every single time!" she yelled getting closer in his face.

"Miaka!" he yelled backing away from her, now finally against the wall. His yell startled her.

"Don't touch me" he simply said. Miaka looked at him.

"I am your WIFE Taka! what the hell do you mean don't touch you!" she replied grabbing his shoulders, attempting to embrace him. He pushed her off, really hard slamming Miaka against the wall nearly knocking the wind out of her. He stared at her laying on the floor. his lips pursing really thinly with a hard cold stare. Miaka looked up at him, completely petrified. He had never done anything like that before. He was now briskly walking towards the door.

"where are you going now?" she said, standing up firmly.

He just looked back at her and continued through the door. That pain returned again, seeping through her like an ice cold blanket that froze her entire body. Her already blood-shot red tears welling up again. She did her best to swallow her tears. She looked around her house, now looking cold and empty. She couldn't stand the pain anymore. She decided to call someone, anyone. She called Yui, but she didn't pick up, so she decided to leave a message. She called everyone, they all seemed to be busy. But someone did pick up.

Tasuki: "Hello?" he said. She smiled thinking about her dearest friend.

Miaka: "hey Tasuki its me." Miaka said.

Tasuki: "are you alright Miaka? you don't sound too good? did something happen?" he replied.

She tried not to think about what happened between her and Taka. But it couldn't be helped. There was a few moments silence.

Tasuki: "Miaka? are ya there?" he said, sounding too worried.

Miaka: "huh? oh yeah I'm here, I'm sorry um, how is work and everything?" she asked trying to not think about what happened.

Tasuki: "yeah work is fine, I'm just a little bummed out though...my boss just promoted some other new guy"

Miaka: "what really? thats weird." she said, slightly enlighted.

* * *

They talked for hours, almost all day. It had been awhile since she had talked. Truly talk. Yes she knew how to talk, but not in the way where there are no conditions and no mistakes in your conversation. She was so used to have to be primped and pampered when it came time to meeting Taka's boss and whatnot, going to parties and being that ideal wife. The one that cooks, cleans, and just stays home all day.

Tasuki: "Miaka, can I ask you something?" he said pausing slightly.

Miaka: "Shoot"

Tasuki: "What happened earlier? You sounded really sad when you called." he asked too precariously.

She froze. She was thoroughly enjoying her conversation. Until now. She didn't want to tell him, yes they are friends, and he should have a right to know, but she could already see his reaction.

Flash Forward

* * *

(Tasuki: "He did what!!! What the hell has gotten into Taka!!. Where is he?! I'm gonna find him and whoop his ass!")

* * *

End Of Flash Forward

But she didn't feel comfortable going that route, already knowing the outcome of it.

Miaka: "what are you talking about?" she asked trying to play dumb.

There was a moments pause.

Tasuki: "Miaka, I'm worried about you. Is there something your not telling me? you don't seem okay." he said his voice growing slightly deeper with concern.

God, how she wished she could tell him. She couldn't. And she wouldn't.

Miaka: "look, I don't know what your talking about...but anyways I have to go, I have to go make dinner, Taka will be home soon and he'll be hungry, good bye Tasuki." she said.

Tasuki: "Miaka-" he said before she hung up the phone. She looked at the clock. 5:30pm. She was astonished, has she really been talking to Tasuki THAT long. They started their conversation at least 12:00 in the afternoon. She needed to make dinner, she knew her husband would be home soon. After all she does still love him. They were meant to be together, or so she thought. She arose from the chair and began to prepare the meal for Taka and herself. Keisuke called. She picked up and continued to talk to her brother while preparing their dinner.

* * *

He was driving home, his stomach growling rather loudly. He knew there would be a nice hot meal waiting for him. It was expected of her. He was just hoping that she wouldn't start another fight and give him another reason to leave again.

* * *

He came through the door, taking off his long leather coat and began walking towards the table expecting his meal to be ready. Miaka standing at the stove, she put the phone down and looked at Taka sitting there at the table.

"is dinner ready yet?" he asked somewhat smugly. She swallowed her fury.

"I take it you had a bad day?" she said forcing a smile upon her face, walking back towards the stove.

"what do you think?" he said burying his face in his hands massaging the temples of his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...what happened?" she asked as kindly as she could force herself to. No response. This worried Miaka. She walked towards him, hovering over his shoulders. Almost afraid to touch him, she placed her hands on his arms. She could still feel the warmth of his body against hers. He shoved her arms off of his.

"you wouldn't understand" he replied simply. She walked back to the kitchen and continued making her meal.

"so how was your day?" he asked attempting to change the subject. She was a little startled by the question.

"Oh it was fine, I talked to Tasuki" she said simply.

"oh?" he said as he stared at her almost astonished.

"what did you guys talk about?" now almost leery by the sudden insinuation. She paused.

"why do you ask?" she said simply confused. He smirked.

"I wanna know what you two talked about? how long did you talk to him?" He asked suddenly slightly infuriated.

"well, just general stuff like work and my friends and things like tha-" he rose, standing right above her.

"are you lying to me?" he asked allowing his fury to show in his tone of voice.

"N...no I-I would n..never-" she said stuttering on her own words, allowing her fear to get the better of her. He had had enough. He slapped his hand across miaka's delicate face, once again knocking the wind out of her falling on the floor.

"t...t...Taka!" she exclaimed in utter fear.

"you damn slut!" he yelled. He kicked her, and continued until he got tired. Miaka writhing underneath every blow. He grabbed her by her hair so she would face him.

"I'll be damned if you think you can get away with this" he said simply. As he threw her already beaten and broken body against the wall knocking Miaka unconscious. He then retrieved his coat and left out the door again.

* * *

He had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He decided to call Miaka.

She heard the phone ring. She rose. Her body now beaten and broken, specs of blood seeping through her pretty pink robe. She reached for the phone and successfully picked up.

Miaka: "h...e...l..l...o..?" she said her body aching.

Man: "Miaka whats wrong? Miaka! are you alright!" the man said, nearly screaming into the telephone.

Miaka: "I...'m...f...i...-" she attempted to say but passed out.

Man: "Miaka!!! I'm Coming!!!" he said as he hung up the phone, letting complete worry and fear take over him. Something had happened and he knew it.

He jumped in his car and drove like a bat outta hell. speeding through the highway to reach Miaka and Taka's apartment. His bright amber eye's glistening against the moonlight. His fiery orange hair flying wistfully in the wind. He reached her apartment, but it was locked. He banged on the door as hard as he could screaming her name.

"MIAKA!!!!" she heard someone screaming her name. She tried to awake but couldn't.

(someone is calling me?). Her body not far from the door crawled towards the door, she stood once more and opened the door. Her vision was blurry and could not see much except a fiery haired man standing in her doorway. She smiled as her tears began to well up. Her body halfway exposed through her robe revealing her bloody, dirty beaten body.

"Tasuki..." she said simply as she fell into his arms.

"Miaka! what happened!!" he said. No response.

"Miaka...MIAKA!!!"

* * *

She was on a blind date waiting for him to come and pick her up. ("Figures Miaka would do this for me, she's so simple.") The dirty blond haired girl thought to herself as she was getting ready. Suddenly her phone rang.

Yui: "Hello?" She said.

The man spoke.

Yui: "WHAT! MIAKA'S IN THE HOSPITAL!!" she yelled into the receiver of the phone.

* * *

To Be Continued

**so what did you guys think? I hope you'll forgive me for the suddenness of the story, I thought it would be better if I posed the problem first and just let it get worse hey its just a rough draft and I hope you guys like it! please review and please no flames! love yaz! Hell I'll fix it later! -Stargal**


	2. Chapter 2: Miaka's Struggle

**Hey all! thnxs again for the lovely review! and b/c you wrote such a lovely review on with the story! haha, I already wrote this chapter in advance but I wanted to see if I could get some feedback on what you guys thought of the story..so here goes! Enjoy and please keep those reviews coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fishugi yuugi, Yuu watase does..love her (I hope I could meet you one day)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: "Chichiri's Angel" Thnxs for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Miaka's Struggle  


She was sleeping. Miaka had stayed asleep in the hospital for 4 whole hours. The faithful and loyal Tasuki, never leaving her side for a moment. Yui finally arrived as she ran through the doorway and froze. She grieved at the sight of her beloved friend.

"Miaka..." she whispered, then glanced at Tasuki.

"Tasuki, what happened?" Yui asked still in utter shock of what could've possibly happened to her. Tasuki was completely lost and appeared to be distraught.

"I don't know Yui...I really don't...I had called her...and...I just knew something was wrong...so I came to visit her...and...I found her passed out on the living room floor" He replied his voice only coming little above a whisper.

Tasuki winced a little at the pain grieving him in his heart.

"If I had been there sooner, I could've prevent this from happening" He said allowing his pain to reveal itself. Yui began to sympathize for him. He slammed his fist on the table next to Miaka's hospital bed where he was sitting. Yui grabbed a chair and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to let him know that she grieved with him as well. What scared the both of them, now at any given moment could become a reality. All they could do was pray and hope that she would awake from her unconscious state, and soon.

* * *

"I promised you didn't I? That I would make you the happiest bride in the world?" Tamahome stated to his beloved Miaka.

"Tamahome" Miaka said as she embraced him closely. The warmth of his body cloaking her like a sheild that could do no more harm to her. She was safe. The world would no longer hurt her. Suddenly Tamahome was receding from her embrace. He was disappearing.

"No.." She muttered into the darkness. Tamahome was gone. She felt cold. She heard an echo of a mans voice behind her.

"YOU DAMN SLUT!" Taka yelled at her. She winced at the sight of her own memory.

"No! Tamahome would never!-" Miaka yelled into the darkness of her own memory. Miaka froze. She was alone. The feeling washed over her like an ice cold blanket that seemed to seep deep into her bones. There was no warmth. She walked and walked but still found no one.

"Tamahome...where are you?...I love you..." She continued to mutter into the darkness, hoping Tamahome would come out with that cheery smile he would always have plastered on his face whenever she became sad. She then crawled into a ball holding her knees close to her chest. Calling out Tamahomes name, over and over. But no one came. Then grief took its toll on her. She cried. The tears flowing through her, like a river that was still burning thirsty to cry some more. Her body was cold, it lacked the warmth of a companion. Of the man she loved.

"MIAKA!!" a male voice yelled.

Miaka's head shot up, still being completely consumed by the depression that cloaked her.

"Who's...calling...me?" she mumbled to herself.

"MIAKA PLEASE COME BACK!" a womans voice yelled. She stood, wiping the tears from her face. She thought to herself. Nothing being said, she knew who those voices were. A smile now playing upon her lips, and a ray of hope shone through her eyes once more. She looked forward, with redefined determination and hope.

"My friends...Wait just a little longer guys! I'm coming!" She yelled into the darkness. A ray of light shone in front of her. Miaka, knowing that was where she would be able to return to her friends calling her, began to run forward towards the light. It encapsulated her until she was no longer seen in the room of darkness.

"mmm...uh.." Miaka mumbled as she awoke from her deep slumber to the sight of her beloved friends.

Chiriko, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Tasuki, Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya. She rose against the bed frame of the hospital bed and took a moment to notice all her loving friends were here, letting her know that no matter what or where they all are or were, they still care about her and loved her. She smiled a great big smile, her eyes lighting up with joy as she then said to her friends.

"C'mon guys? why the long faces?!". Everyone exclaimed in utter joy and relief.

"Thank the heavens" Hotohori said. Nuriko then walked up to her bed standing right next to her.

"Damn Miaka, you really do know how to scare the hell outta us!" Nuriko said as he then nudged her in her head lovingly. Yui shot up from the chair and embraced her.

"Miaka! I was so scared, don't ever do that again...Otherwise I'm going to have to get Keisuke to beat you up" Yui said.Chichiri approached Miaka and caressed her head rubbing her hair.

"Its good ta have ya back, ya know?" he said a smile revealing. Tasuki remained silent but even in his own silence was just as relieved as everyone else. She glanced down at herself and noticed the bandaged wounds she had all over herself.

("it really did happen") she thought. Silence encapsulated the room. Someone had to ask.

"What happened Miaka?" Keisuke asked. She stood stone still. She chose her words carefully.

("I can't tell them"). She thought before she spoke. She clumsily placed her hand behind her head and replied.

"Oh, uh I was attacked. I left the door unlocked and someone came in and attacked me...I think I was robbed...but really its no big deal...". Tasuki eyed her. She could feel his eyes on her, but ignored his glance.

("I can never tell them") she thought.

"He didn't...rape you or anything...did he?" Yui asked cautiously.

"Oh no...he just attacked me...I'm pretty sure I was robbed..." Miaka began to say until Chichiri interrupted her.

"do you remember what he looked like?" he asked. She pursed her lips thinly. They were drawing closer, she had to ware them off.

"C'mon guys! I'm okay now so you shouldn't have to worry about it anymore, I learned my lesson I'll just remember to lock the door and be more careful-" Miaka continued to say.

"Miaka, the man that attacked you..." Yui began to say but stopped, attempting to find the right words. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"He fractured your rib cage and if your not careful, it can puncture your lungs and you could die!" Yui said her voice beginning in a civil tone but then rose slightly hoping her friend would realize the seriousness of the situation. Miaka looked down, distraught.

(Flashback

* * *

"YOU DAMN SLUT!" he yelled kicking her, and continued until he got tired.Miaka writhing underneath every blow for almost hours at a time. He grabbed her by her hair so she would face him.

"I'll be damned if you think you can get away with this" he said simply, showing no emotion in his voice.

* * *

End Of Flashback)

She winced at the memory, nearly cried. She shook her head.

"No he couldn'tve-" she began to say.

"Well he did" Keisuke said. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Hotohori's cell phone rang breaking the silence. He proceeded outside of the room to take the phone call. Shortly afterwards everyone decided to return home, but someone had to stay behind to make sure Miaka was alright.

"I'll stay, you guys go" Tasuki said volunteering to stay behind. They all left leaving Tasuki and Miaka behind. Tasuki sat next to Miaka who was still lying in the hospital bed. Miaka was not sleep she was staring off on the other side away from Tasuki. He stared at her intently. She looked so sad. The life seemed to drain from those big green eyes of her. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes any longer.

"Miaka.." he asked Miaka his voice near a gentle whisper. She turned to face him.

"hm? what?" she said returning the same gentle whisper. He stopped.

"What happened Miaka. I mean what really happened?" he asked, anger and slight frustration rising in his voice. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. He knew that if he would've been there sooner he could've prevent this from happening to her. He had failed her. Could he protect nothing that mattered to him? was he not worthy to call himself a Suzaku warrior? And he ONCE had the honor to call himself a Suzaku warrior. Miaka avoided his question.

"I don't know what your talking about Tasuki, I already told you all what happene-" he banged his fist on the table, he then rose up from the chair next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her slightly, completely aware of the damage that had been done to her.

"Miaka, when I found you...The door was LOCKED...you came to the door to open it for me...and then you passed out. NOTHING WAS TAKEN!!! SO EITHER YOUR LYING TO ME OR YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I'M PRETTY DAMN WELL SURE YOU KNOW!" he yelled at her his eyes glowing brightly, staring down at her. She looked into his eyes. His eyes conveyed everything. He was worried and scared, but there was something else that his eyes told but couldn't pin point what it was. He was only a mere few inches away from her. She looked away from him, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. Then she remembered.

("How did I get here in the first place?") She faced him again.

"Tasuki, how did I-" she cut her words short remembering what Tasuki had said only a few moments ago.

("you came to the door to open it for me...and then you passed out"). She blinked, realizing that he saw her. Her beaten broken down body from hours of Taka's torment.

"Oh Tasuki" she said simply attempting to hold back tears, realizing the failure that was now her relationship with Taka. He blinked as she said his name, his face softened. They stared into each others eyes for what may have seemed like a few minutes. Her heart began to beat rapidly, as that warm feeling enveloped her. It had been ages since her body had felt this alive before. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and placed his hand over her face, sweetly and gently caressing her cheek.

"Miaka..." he said with such a loving tone. Miaka placed her hand on Tasuki's hand that was caressing her cheeks, allowing a small smile to play on her lips, enjoying the feeling that enveloped her. Tasuki drew closer to her, but then froze as he saw the sight of her marriage ring and instantly broke off. He proceeded to walk towards the hospital window, and stood there. Miaka now completely awoke sat up against the board of the hospital bed and stared at Tasuki. She hadn't really looked at him, not like this. He was a man now, when she met him she was only 15 and he was only 18. Now Miaka is a full grown 21 year old woman and Tasuki is now 24 years. She continued to stare at him for what have seemed like hours but was only for a few minutes, noticing his broad shoulders and muscular figure that showed through his black collared shirt, and fiery orange hair that reflected in the moonlight that shone through the window making him appear much more handsome. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she proceeded.

"Tasuki you brought me here?" She said little above a gentle whisper. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"yes Miaka, I did" he replied simply. She stopped and smiled, the thought comforted her. He cared about her.

"I guess I should thank you" she said silently, still smiling. He turned towards Miaka and leaned against the dashborad of the window and tilted his head back slightly, allowing his jewelry and whatnot to be reflected against his tanned skin. His eyes were closed, and took a few moments before he spoke.

"no Miaka. Don't thank me." He stopped before he spoke again.

"I...I failed you..." he said silently, shaking his head in frustration admitting to his failure.

"Tasuki" she said sympathetically as she attempted to rise from the hospital bed, walking towards Tasuki. Suddenly a sharp pain shot her right ribcage it felt like the piercing of a knife on fire. As the pain shot she lost her balance and was going to fall on her right side.

Flashback

* * *

("He fractured your rib cage and if your not careful, it can puncture your lungs and you could die!")

* * *

End

She remembered what Yui said as she was falling. "

MIAKA!" Tasuki yelled as he ran to catch her before she could hit the ground. He caught her moments before she was about to impact the cold ground. He held her tightly.

"Are you alright? Why are you so damn stubborn sometimes!" He began to yell at her. She winced at the pain, it was getting worse. The burning sensation wouldn't stop. But her friend was more important.

"I just wanted to help! Its not your fault! Its mine!" She yelled at him even though she was in excruciating pain, hurting to take a breath. She thought about Taka when she yelled at Tasuki. It was her fault why he did this to her. It had to be, why? was it something she wasn't doing. Or was it something she WAS doing. She could feel Tasuki's eyes on her.

"If I had only been there sooner...I could'v-" he began to say but was cut off abruptly as Miaka placed her index finger on his lips to silence him. Her heart began to beat rapidly again. His lips were soft and warm. She quickly pulled her finger away from his lips and turned away from his gaze. He looked at her softly.

"Miaka" he said so she would face him.

"I promise I will find who did this to you. And make him pay for the pain he's caused you." He said seriously. She knew he meant it.

"I am still your seshi right?" he added playfully, hoping to make her smile. She looked away from him and smiled. Her pain had receded, for now. He picked her up bridal style and gently placed her back in the hospital bed. She looked over at him.

"you should get some sleep you need all the energy you can get." he said smiling warmly at her. He kneeled next to her.

"and don't worry I'm right here" he said comforting and reassuring. Miaka smiled, really smiled.

"Thank you Tasuki, your a great friend" she said simply as she turned away from him attempting to fall asleep. He sat there for a few moments checking to make sure she was asleep. He chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah friend..." He breathed a deep sigh. He looked over at her sleeping innocently.

"I love you too...Miaka..." He muttered to himself. As he laid his head on whatever room was left on the bed, and fell asleep next to Miaka.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey hey hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I worked really hard on this one so please review and constructive critiscm is most definitly welcome for discussion, please no flames! My first fic ever...Thnxs again for those who reviewed! Thnxs again "Chichiri's Angel!"**

**and here's a preview for the next chapter!**

**"She finally gets out of the hospital but is now completely unsure if she should go home or not. Still being petrefied willingly walks back into their home attempting once more to mend their already broken relationship. But whats worse? Coming home to something she never would've expected. Tasuki finally sees the truth between Miaka and Taka's relationship. Tasuki slowly but surely attempts to mend Miaka's broken heart, but Tasuki can't help but feel as if hes taking advantage of her. Tasuki's love for Miaka is killing him. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!"**

**-Stargal **


	3. Chapter 3: Again

HEY GUYS! I KNOW I'VE TAKEN TOOO DAMN LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER, ITS NOT THAT I RAN OUTTA IDEAS, I'M JUST STUCK ON HOW TO PLAN THESE EVENTS CHRONOLOGICALLY. BUT OVERALL I GOT SOME OF IT MAPPED OUT! SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY SO MUCH KK? THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: "Chichri's Angel&TenGaara" THNXS SO MUCH GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 3: Again Part 1

"Alright your good to go, just make sure you get this medicine perscription filled, just take the medicine twice a day...and the pain should subsidise" The nurse said handing her the slip of paper which was her perscription.

"hey Miaka, ya ready yet? lets go!" Tasuki yelled into the hospital room, where the nurse had handed her the perscription. He helped Miaka with her things in his jet black corvette. Miaka thought about their conversation they had over the phone.

* * *

Miaka: What! you work at a bar as a bartender!" Miaka said, surprised.  
Tasuki: Yeah, its pretty cool. I like it... Even though its temporary, and its pretty good pay I guess.  
Miaka: But what about ur school?  
Tasuki: Yeah I still go to school, just in the daytime. And at night I work.  
Miaka: Well thats great! but what are you studying towards? I mean what do wanna do when you graduate? Miaka asked excited for her friend. It had been a long time since she had talked and it felt great.  
Tasuki; Your gonna laugh when you hear it.  
Miaka: C'mon what is it!  
Tasuki: Okay, I wanna be a martial arts teacher for little kids.  
Miaka froze. She giggled. She couldn't really imagine Tasuki working with kids, Sure the martial arts part fit him, but the kids. Tasuki: See! your laughing! Tasuki said jokingly yelling out of the telephone.  
Miaka: I know I'm sorry, I just can't really imagine you with kids! Your the type to get easily frustrated and pissed off...No offense. Miaka said jokingly attempting to contain her jar of giggles.

* * *

Maybe Tasuki could really work as a martial arts teacher, noticing how well he had taken care of me. She smiled at the thought. Tasuki helped her into the passenger side of his car as he swung around and jumped into the drivers side, and began to drive Miaka home. She hadn't really talked to Tasuki, not like that day she had called him. She began to worry about Taka, and quite frankly, she didn't want to go home.

"So Tasuki where do you live now?" Miaka asked, breaking the silence, allowing her thoughts to receed from her mind. He smiled at her.

"Lets just say I live in a NOT so great area" he stated simply.

"what do you mean?" Miaka asked allowing her curiosity to get the bette of her.

"Well I live on Pasedena Road" He said, knowing the picture of the area will come to mind.

"Wow! you weren't kidding when you said it" she replied jokingly but also mildly shocked. The area was pretty bad. Graffiti on the walls of apartments, trash layed everywhere, dead bushes, and patches of dead grass,  
people hanging around on the streets. Miaka had gotten lost around that area once, she was driving to a party her and Taka had to go to. As far as Miaka was concerned all the parties she went to, were all the same. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Its all I can afford really...my job is around the area, not to mention all the cute woman I meet while working!" He teased, smiling a bright dashing smile.

"Oh right!" Miaka exclaimed, giggling. She receeded laughing shortly.

"Speaking of which, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Miaka asked, curious to know. He looked surprised for a moment, he blinked. He smirked, allowing his fang to show.

"Why do ya ask?" he asked Miaka, wondering where she was going with this question.

"Well I'm just wondering, I mean its not like your bad looking or anything" She inquired, thinking about how handsome he looked in the moonlights reflection, that night at the hospital. She shook the thought from her mind.  
He looked at her and smiled.

"Honestly...I just haven't found her yet" Tasuki said, fibbing the best he could. This made Miaka happy, though she would never admit it, it did.

"Well hell! I'm surprised" She said a bright smile upon her lips, the twinkle of joy in her eyes.

He smiled warmly at her, loving the look she had in her eyes. They stopped talking for awhile. Now thinking about what she had to deal with when she got back home. That night with Taka flashed through her mind, like a terrible nightmare that never ended, and made her guts churn with fear. As the car drove, In her mind it was like she was getting closer and closer to reliving that nightmare without a moments rest. She wasn't ready to deal with it. She resisted all urge to ask him another favor, but he had already done so much. So she swallowed her words. Tasuki sensing her change in mood.

"Miaka?" He asked. She looked at him, hoping her fear wouldn't show. The car slowed and Tasuki pulled over on the side of the highway. Now she was completely confused, but waited until Tasuki spoke she knew it was something serious. He waited before he spoke again. He looked at her, sortof into her.

"Are you sure you want to home? I can understand if you still in shock from what happened. If thats the case you can come stay with me, I mean my house isn't a fancy suite but its something...if you want that is..." He said in a most gentle caring way. She froze. She was afraid he would ask her, somewhere deep down she knew he might ask her. She knew she wasn't ready to face Taka. Dear god did she want to stay with him. But it would only be running away. And a sign of cowardice. Which is not an option, not now. She needed to settle things while they were still there. What good would it do for her to run away? She had to try again, she had to let Taka know that no matter what she still loved him. And that she would never leave him. She smiled accepting her decision.

"Thank you Tasuki, I'm alright...you can take me home." Miaka stated firmly. Whatever she was going to face she was deciding on being strong about it. And that worried him. He had a bad feeling. And sadly a good amount of his bad feelings were right.

"Miaka promise me something?" He said grabbing her hand looking through her eyes.

"if something is wrong, if u feel dangered or anything...call me, and I'll come to you ok? Can you promise me Miaka?" Tasuki said not letting her hand go, squeezing moderately. She could feel his eyes looking into her.

"I promise" she replied not looking away from his gaze. She felt protected, sheltered, and loved.  
Her heart began beating rather rapidly, her breath quicked a little. Something in his eyes that conveyed so much to her. Yet she was still still blind to what they were trying to tell her. He broke away and continued to drive. None of them spoke for the rest of the way. Just the distant echo of eachothers thoughts. They drove in the driveway gazing to her expensive apartment. Tasuki breathed a heavy sigh.

"Where here Miaka" Tasuki said. She smiled.

"Thank you Tasuki! I'll see you later!" Miaka she replied as she gathered her things and continued upstairs into her apartment. Tasuki watched her as she walked up the steps to her apartment. It was like watching her leave to go to him. It was tearing his heart to pieces. He had to forget her.  
Everything about her that drove him to love her so. Otherwise it would kill him in the end.

* * *

Miaka opened the door and came inside.

"Taka!" she yelled, but was nowhere around. She noticed how messy her house was. She looked around. She breathed a heavy sigh as she put down her bags, and opened the curtains. Hopefully the sunshine would bring some life into this dark, gloomy house. She decided to put some music on and clean up and start dinner. Seeing as Taka wasn't around she knew he would be home eventually. And with a hungry belly too. She was hoping she could discuss some things with him, it was just a matter of timing.

* * *

Tasuki decided to get dressed for work, and later on if he could hangout with some of the seshis and get as drunk as humanly possible. And if he felt it, take a woman to bed with him. He had to do whatever he could to forget about her. Forget his feelings for her. He knew full well that his love for her was futile. He could never hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her,  
never smell the sweet fruity smell of her hair, never feel the warmth of her skin against his own. All these thoughts drove him mad, he had almost wanted to curse suzaku for making it this way. Why did he have to have a futile love? Sure he was happy and honored to be her seshi, But it wasn't enough, now he was being selfish. He knew it. He shoved his thoughts from his mind and continued to get ready for work. He was just hoping tonight would help him rid these feeling for Miaka. Then maybe he could start a family one day, hoping to see another little Tasuki running around his house. And love the woman he would take as his wife. Wallowing in his depression he then shortly left out the door for work.

* * *

Dinner was almost done, so she knew he would be home shortly. Someone knocked on the door.  
Miaka went to go open the door. She was right, Taka. As soon as Miaka saw him she wanted to feel his warm, loving embrace, to hear him say "I love you Miaka".

"Welcome home Taka" Miaka said simply.

"Hi Miaka" he replied coldy, as he walked past her, not paying her any mind at all. ("what kind of cruel punishment is this?") Miaka thought to herself. She went to serve Taka his dinner in utter silence. A few moments later all you could hear was the clinking of forks and spoons against the silverware. Neither of them spoke, Taka didn't even bother to look at her. This was driving her insane, they were sitting there like 2 strangers, rather than a loving married couple.

"Taka" Miaka said breaking the silence. He looked at her, emotionless awaiting her reply.  
She gulped, but she had to ask. It was killing her on the inside. Even though it didn't really come out right.

"You know I was at the hospital during the weekand and um, I just wanted to know...why did you..." Miaka began to say but was cut short.

"What are you talking about, Miaka?" He asked coldly still staring at her, appearing slightly irritated. She froze, it was that person in her nightmare that haunted her those restless nights at the hospital. She was scared of his response, that he would hurt her again. She would be a coward, even though he was stronger than her she would not back down from Taka answering her question.

* * *

To Be Continued...

OK GUYS I'M SOO SRY I'M REALLY WORKING HARD TO DELIVER THIS CHAPTER TO YOU BUT ITS STILL IN ROUGH DRAFT FORMAT SO I HOPE YOULL ALL FORGIVE ME FOR THIS SHORT PART!! BUT I PROMISE PART 2 IS COMING! I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT! HAHA, THNXS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! -STARGAL


	4. Chapter 4: Tasuki's Love& The Truth

**HEY GUYS! ITS ME AGAIN TURNS OUT I HAD ALOT OF PLANS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IT DIDN'T REALLY TURN OUT THE WAY I PLANNED IT! SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE LIL TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW I DID! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I AM PERSONALLY TOUCHED! SO THANKS AGAIN! ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4; Tasuki's Love & The Truth**

"Tasuki I-" she began to say but cut herself short. He loved her, all this time? and she never knew? she was willingly stepping on his heart...What kind of cruel evil person was she?! He didn't wait for her to finsh the rest of her thoughts, he took her lips again, more gently this time. To let her know, his feelings were true.  
It hurt, too much. This was happening all too fast, she was willingly hurting him,  
because he knows...how she...She lightly pushed him away. She looked at him.

"Tasuki-I..." She began to say.

"Miaka, if Taka is the one doing this to you, I swear on my life, and love for you that I will make sure he will never hurt you again" He stated harshly. He loved her, and she had no right to suffer as Taka had made her suffer.

"Tasuki..." She whispered, near tears again. Tasuki cupped her face in his hand and wiped the tear that fell from her delicate face. He smiled warmly at her.

"Remember my promise?" he said as he kissed her gently on her head.

"You need to get some sleep. Your going to need it." He said gently tucking her back into bed. He promised himself he wouldn't tell her. But now he had gone and blew it, she was a married woman still in love with him. Either way, all he could do was offer her comfort. It hurt. He knew it would. Yet he jumped off the cliff anyway. She stared at him, sympathetically. He wanted to kiss her more and hold her in his arms and protect her from all of lifes dangers. Yet suzaku made it not Tasuki, But Tamahome...Taka.

He walked out of the room leaving her in the room by herself.

Miaka touched her lips, her heart still pounding loudly in her ears, replaying in her mind what happened. It was all so bitter sweet. She was so confused, he knew she was married yet he still...She had never felt this warm before. He made her feel alive, and happy. She loved it. No, it was all wrong, what if Taka finds out? Then she remembered. What does he care? why couldn't she do the same thing to him? beat him at his own game. But she could never do that to Tasuki, she loved him too much to play around with his heart. Was she really that bad of a person to actually think about using Tasuki as a form of way to get back at Taka? She wanted to cry some more, she had cried her very soul out yet she couldn't...stop.  
It was true, she loved the both of them...too much for her to know. She would never use him like that. But what now? how should she...what would happen to their relationship now? All these questions would not leave her mind, her mind was plauged with a now restless night of un answered questions. She lay there, hoping to shut her eyes and get some rest and sort out through all the terrible questions that plauged her like a virus in her mind.

* * *

He sat out into the living room, staring outside into the moon. It was wrong, He promised, but he was never good at keeping promises, being loyal yes. But promises, no. He knew he would do this at some point. He decided to call Chichiri he figured he would've gotten home by now. 

Chichiri; "This is Chichiri speaking, ya know?"

Tasuki: "Chiri..." Tasuki said.

Chichiri: "Tasuki...Don't tell me bad news... ya know?" Chiri said, as if he already knew what Tasuki was going to say before he said it. Tasuki breathed a light sigh.

Tasuki: "I kissed her, and told her...how I feel about her..." Tasuki said awaiting Chiri's persecution. Chiri sighed.

Chichiri: "Good god, Tasuki you know she's married, ya know?" He said simply, pretty much reinterrating what Tasuki already knew from the jump.

Tasuki: "I know, but I had to tell her...Seeing her like that was killing me Chiri" He said, thinking about what happened earlier.

Chichiri: "I know what you mean Tasuki, I don't think I've ever seen her like this, ya know? it scared me, really bad, you think she'll be okay? ya know?" Chichiri asked allowing his own fear and concerns for Miaka arise.

Tasuki couldn't take it anymore, just to see her so lifeless she might as well been dead.

Tasuki: "I don't know Chiri, I really don't know" He replied honestly.

Chichiri: "Well then I guess she needs us more than ever, ya know? And as far as what happened, just leave it alone, ya know?...she already has enough to deal with than to worry about something else." Chiri stated.

He was afraid to hear that answer, but he had to hear it from someone else rather than him admitting it himself.

Tasuki: "Just comfort her, huh?" he replied. He could understand Chiri's plight, it was better off that way. To just offer her friendship, than his love. It pained him so much, that he could not help her, the way he wanted to.  
either way he could still help her, what good would it do to try and stifle her marrige with Taka, and make her more confused than when she started. None, obviously. It was going to have to be enough for him. But it wasn't.

Chiri: "Yes, Tasuki...I know it may not seem like what you WANT to do, but its for the best ya know?" Chiri said, hoping his dear friend would understand the situation fully. As far as he was concerned he was going to HAVE to put his feelings away for her, before it damages the both of them. Tasuki breathed a heavy sigh.

Tasuki: "Thanks Chiri" Tasuki said smiling, it was always good to know that he had a partner who could help him in his times of trouble, no matter what they were.

Chiri: "Go check on her, I know your probably worried about her, ya know?" Chiri said.

Tasuki: "...yeah, I think I will" he replied.

Chiri: "Be sure to call me if she doesn't get any better, ya know?" He said to Tasuki.

Tasuki: "I will, later Chiri." he replied.

Chiri: "Later" he said as Tasuki hung up the phone. He sat there in his plush leather chair, the moonlight reflecting through his front window, casting a rather handsome glow on himself. He shut his eyes as he marinatied on his thoughts and what Chiri said.

Moments later he went to his room where Miaka lay sleeping. She was sleep, she looked so sad. Even in her dormant dreams something was haunting her. He walked towards the bed and kneeled staring at her. He moved a little strand of red brown hair that was laying delicatly across her face. He wanted the feel of her lips again, the warmth of her touch, the sweet fruity smell of her hair. Good god he loved her too damn much. It drove him insane to think about it. He decided to leave her to her peaceful sleep and hop in for a quick shower. He slept on the couch, staring off at the moonlight hoping his thoughts would soon die off after some peaceful wanted sleep. He was only hoping Miaka got some sleep, and hopefully she wouldn't be plauged by nightmares.

* * *

Miaka would still be sleep by now, but slits of the sunlight behind her eyelids wouldn't leave her alone. She decided it would be best if she got a walk around. She glanced around the room. A television in the corner of the room, you could tell it was old, it wasn't a plasma like she was used to. Cream colored carpet, a wooden bedset, alot of drawings plastered on the wall that had his name written at the bottom of them, martial arts tapes&DVDs neatly put away in the proper shelves by the television, the walls were painted cream as well. A sturdy wooden buearu with pictures of his co-workers, seshis, and the old photograph of her and everyone they took when she was in the book. She knew it would be best to make copies for everyone.

She rose from the bed and decided to look at his drawings plastered on the wall. She gasped. It was a drawing of Miaka as a pregnant naked angel, her hair was much longer though, her breasts were still the same size. It was either really perverted, or pure art, and Miaka was one to marvel at ones artwork. She never knew he could draw so well.

She froze, as she then remembered what Tasuki had said to her last night. "I love you Miaka" he said looking directly in her eyes speaking nothing but the truth. She was cruel and evil. She had stepped on his heart, because they both knew how she felt about Taka. It was too cruel, she felt like running away, all she ever does is hurt people. She didn't want to hurt him, especially not Tasuki. She then heard a knock on the door. She turned to look for who it was, it was Tasuki. He was standing in the doorway, holding a breakfast tray wearing a white wife-beater and some black silk pajama pants, his fiery orange red hair glistening in the sunlight. He placed the breakfast tray down on the table next to the bed, as he began walking towards her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up...your wounds aren't healed yet" he said smiling at her, as he assisted her back towards the bed. He handed her the breakfast tray and placed it gently on her lap. Miaka was so confused, could her and Tasuki really...She looked away from him, she was too ashamed. It felt so awkward between the 2 of them, now she had to tell him what really happened. She felt obliged for the way he felt for her, it was the least she could do for his love for her. She glanced at him, she couldn't hide it no longer. She closed her eyes and paused as if to look for the right words. Tasuki got up and began to walk out, but was stopped by what Miaka had said to him.

"I tried...to kill myself Tasuki" she said simply, in the tone she said yesterday when she felt dead.

He stood stone still, his eyes widened and quickly filled with enrage. Taka had made her **WANT** to kill herself.

"I'll be right back Miaka" he said sternly and coldly, stomping around the house looking for his weapon. He had had enough. This is where he had to draw the line, no one was going to tell him otherwise.

Taka is going to be dead.

"But Tasuki-" Miaka began to say as she rose from the bed to stop him. She grabbed his shoulders and held on tight. He stopped and waited for her to speak.

"Tasuki...please don't...its my fault...he doesn't love me, I did something wrong I have to fix it.  
I know you probably don't understand, but please don't, I don't think I'll be able to live anymore..." she continued to say but her words fell short as she fell to her knees, not out of physical pain but out of the pain in realizing how much she still loved Taka.

He paused before he replied to her.

"I can't keep that promise Miaka...I have to do this for myself...and for you, please forgive me" He replied as he continued to walk to the door, fully dressed and his weapons fully equipped. Shortly afterwards she heard the door shut.

Miaka couldn't stand by and do nothing, one of them was going to end up killing eachother. She didn't know whether to be worried about Tasuki or Taka. She got dressed in whatever she could find of Tasuki's clothing,  
and left out. If she knew him well, Taka would be at home probably looking for her and Tasuki wasn't stupid, she was going to find him eventually, it was only a matter of timing could she stop the two of them from killing eachother.

* * *

Tasuki was going to find him, even if it meant finding him in his office. He was going to hunt him down and kill him.  
He may not be a seshi in this world but he was going to take care of what needed to be taken care of, even if it meant himself getting killed. He didn't care, only Miaka mattered.

* * *

Miaka decided it would be faster if she caught a taxi cab, but not many of the taxis run around here. She finally caught one taxi cab. It was someone she recognized, but payed it no mind. That is until she got into the car.

"Miaka! long time no see, how you been?" A familiar voice said. Short purple hair and bright purple eyes. She nearly jumped out of her seat, and gave the driver a great big hug, almost choking him.

"I missed you too Miaka" the driver said, smiling.

"Nuriko! I missed you so much! I never get to see you anymore how have you been?" she said releasing her grip from hugging Nuriko so tightly.

"Things are great, I'm making good pay out in the city, but I'm off duty right now and I decided to surprise Tasuki.  
I got a call from Chiri and he suggested it, actually told me to go, he said he was worried about you and Tasuki.  
You can't trust him much for anything really" Nuriko said smiling. Nuriko then looked at Miaka and noticed the huge bandage on her arm.

"Miaka is everything okay?" Nuriko asked slightly worried. Miaka completely forgot about what was about to happen. Miaka explained everything to Nuriko as they began driving towards Miaka's house.

"Wow, so the lunk head really did get to tell you everything...huh?" Nuriko said, calmly. She looked down as she then continued to explain what had happened between Miaka and Taka. Nuriko was silenced, she could tell he was just as enraged as Tasuki was when she told him too. Nuriko began to drive faster.

"Miaka fasten your seatbelt!" Nuriko said as he began to drive faster down the highway. All Miaka could think about was Tasuki, she hoped she could make it in time if not sooner than that.

* * *

End Of Chapter 4

**I'm sorry guys! I have to leave it at that! thnxs for all the people who left lovely reviews, I had other plans for this chapter but hey things don't turn out the way you want them to, so this is the end of the 4th chapter and I hope you all look forward to the 5th chapter! please review and please please no flames! its me first ok? thnxs again guys!**

-Stargal2636

no preview 4 the next chapter! so suggestions are welcome! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Payback&Feelings

**Hey guys! I know this is kinda on short notice but I decided I'll get a head start on this chapter! I already made you guys wait long enough on all the other chapters so heres the 5th chapter! So please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Payback & Feelings**

**MONDAY, 10:47 AM**

She reached the apartment in time, Miaka glanced over at Nuriko and decided it would be best if she went by herself. Nuriko didn't want her to go, knowing what happened considering what Taka did to her.

"Miaka, I'm going with you" Nuriko felt it was his duty, as a friend and as a former seshi. Miaka looked at Nuriko, and smiled. They all really cared for her, she was so blind to this..because it had been so long since she had the time to spend with her friends. She was busy tending to her husband Taka.

"No Nuriko, this is something I have to handle alone." Miaka stated simply, still looking in his eyes. Nuriko could not argue with her any longer.

"If something goes wrong I'm coming up there to get you, ya hear?" Nuriko yelled as Miaka began to walk up the steps. Miaka's stomach was churning, not out of excitement but out of fear. She finally reach the door which seemed now so foreign to her. Her warm cozy home, became her cold and lifeless hell. She noticed the door was open. She walked in. No sign of Taka. She walked into her room. Her heart fell, her mouth became dry like after you dry swallow a big pill. Taka was...she couldn't say it.

She just stood there as she was watching her husband making love to another woman right on her bed.  
She could see Taka's back, the blanket covering the bottom portion of his body, as the woman whispered his name in his ear delicatly wrapping her arms around him, her legs clutching on his as he dove himself deeper inside her, both calling eachothers names out in the mist of the dark room.  
Right in front of her, She might as well should've been a ghost, he did not notice her presence at all. She hid behind the door that was cracked open slightly. No, she couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out the house not saying anything to Taka, feeling sick to her stomach like she was going to puke right on the concrete ground. As she stood outside the doorway of her house. Shivering somewhat violently. Now she knew, that his words were true.

**Flashback**

* * *

"I feel nothing for you, its as simple as that" he stated coldy to her.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Tasuki, you were right...I can't..." Miaka said as she looked for something to end it. If he didn't love her, there was no point in living. Everything she had struggled so hard for to be reunited with him in this world. She ran back into the house and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began to slit her wrists, bleeding slowly. Her blood running all over the white marbled kitchen floor. She layed there, and waited. She felt at peace, like her pain was seeping out of her fingertips like a smooth river flow. She shut her eyes, embracing the feeling that enveloped her, her kitchen growing dimmer and dimmer.

"Miaka! Miaka!" A voice said, shaking her slightly.

Bright purple eyes, it was Nuriko. She smiled.

"I'm not in pain anymore Nuriko, tell Tasuki I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise" Nuriko wasted no time he picked her up and got in his taxi and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. Nuriko was seriously hoping that Tasuki would put Taka in his place. He damn well deserved it.

Tasuki got a phone call shortly after he had reached Miaka's house.

Tasuki: "Hello?" Tasuki answered.

Nuriko: "Tasuki, its Nuriko I know we haven't talked in a long time but nows not the time to chit chat right now" Nuriko said rather seriously

Tasuki: "What is it?" Tasuki replied wanting to know what the hell he was talking about.

Nuriko: "Miaka attempted again to commit suicide and I'm taking her to the hospital now" Nuriko said.

This enranged him more.

Tasuki: "WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!!" Tauski yelled back into the phone.

Nuriko: "I know, I know...and Tasuki this is between me and you"

Tasuki waited for Nuriko to finish.

Nuriko: "I hope you beat the snot outta Taka. Irregardless of their marrige issues something is wrong with him, so do it for Miaka and me" Nuriko said enrage filling him as well.

Tasuki hung up the phone seeing as nothing more needed to be said. He already knew that enough was enough, and he didn't really need to re-inerrate. He noticed the door to Miaka's house was open. He let himself in.

Now he knew what Miaka was feeling, the house appeared dull, cold, and lifeless. It was almost suffocating him, but payed no mind to it. As he looked at all the pictures on the tables of her and Taka, it served as almost a mockery...not just to the way he felt about Miaka, but to Miaka and the way she felt for Taka. He waisted no more time in looking for him, he heard a womans voice. It wasn't Miaka though. Telling from the way she had mentioned Taka's name, they were in the bedroom.

"That damn dog!" Tasuki muttered to himself. He knew what had just occured without having him to even really say it. He walked towards the their bedroom and stood there as he stared spitefully at the woman laying next to him, The woman turned over and caught glance of Tasuki standing in the doorway. She jolted as she began to pull the sheets to cover herself as she yelled to him.

"Who the hell are you!" she said staring at the stranger standing in the doorway. Taka looked at him.

"What are you doing here Tasuki?" Taka said to him. The woman sat there staring at Taka.

Tasuki did not speak for this very action he had commited was enough to throw his ass out the window, gritting his teeth coldly staring at him.

"what the hell do you want Tasuki?" Taka said his voice getting a little louder with impatience.

Tasuki scoffed.

"What do I want? What I want is for you to apologize to Miaka, because if not my face is going to be the last thing you see before you die" Tasuki stated to him, awaiting his response.

"Well Tasuki, as far as I'm concerned she's my wife and your not going to tell me what I'm going to say or do to my wife, period" He replied, returning the cold stare at Tasuki.

"Get up!" Tasuki yelled. Taka got up and put his pants on and stood face to face to Tasuki. Tasuki then swiflty punched Taka causing Taka to fall back on the bed. Taka was quick to rise back up and returned the punch straight to Tasuki's jaw, causing Tasuki to fall back slightly.

The fight had begun. Tasuki continued to beat Taka using his martial arts skills, throwing swift kicks and punches. Taka was not one to go down easily, one of them was going to die...and so far it was Taka. The fight continued for hours now, blood spilling at almost every point of the house,  
as Taka began to use objects inside the house to protect himself against Tasuki. The woman called the police but they still hadn't arrived, it was only a matter of time. As soon as the police reached the house Taka and Tasuki were still fighting the house practically torn apart, skin bleeding severely in dire need of stitching, bones broken in need of rest and clutches, but the both of them held their ground. Taka was on the ground and Tasuki was the victor so far, Tasuki could feel the life slipping from him rather quickly. Taka was passed out, laying on the floor bleeding, and broken boned. Tasuki held on to whatever energy he had left. and decided to end it here.

"Sir! Are you alright! Sir!" The policeman said to the man passed out on the floor.

Tasuki rose from the kitchen floor and stood swaggering a little. The woman standing in the hallway to the bedroom as she began talking to the police.

"He did it! He was the one that started it!" The woman said looking Tasuki in the eye, smirking.

His energy shot through him again as he held onto his rage, she was planning on this as soon as soon as he threw the first punch. The police men wasted no time and placed cold handcuffs on Tasuki, the police jerking the cuffs harder, treating him like a dog who had beaten an innocent man, causing pain in his arms and wrists, as Tasuki winced in pain gritting his teeth hardly.

"Shut up!" The policeman said as he continued to jerk him downstairs and into the police car, they quickly put Taka into the stretcher and sent him to the hospital as the woman decided it would be best to go with her love Taka. Tasuki stared at the woman in the ambulance. She was smiling. The damn bitch was smiling, after she was the one who had ruined Miaka's life as well as his own. Looks like both their futures were sealed, at least he did what was deserved for Miaka's suffering if not his own as well. He only prayed he would see her again one last time should he be chosen to rot in jail for the rest of his life. At least she was going to be okay, he hoped.

* * *

**SAME DAY, 5:20 PM**

Nuriko stayed with Miaka in the hospital, he just hoped Tasuki would be okay. Miaka layed on the hospital bed sleeping soundly. Shortly afterwards Nuriko got a phone call from a number he didn't recognize. He decided to pick it up anyway.

Nuriko: "Hello?"

The Man: "Hey Nuriko...its me Tasuki." Tasuki said near out of breath, from the fight earlier.

Nuriko: "Where are you!?" Nuriko asked, following his gut feeling. Something bad had happened.

Tasuki: "I'm...in...jail...I need...someone to help me...get out...is...Miaka...okay?" Tasuki asked

Nuriko: "What! Your in jail!! Don't tell me there going to press charges!" Nuriko said nearly yelling into the phone. He knew it, this was bad...they were going to charge him for attempted murder.

Tasuki: "I...don't...know...is...Miaka...okay?" Tasuki asked again.

Nuriko: "Yeah she's fine she's sleeping soundly, I'll get you out as fast as I can ok? I promise, did you want to speak with her?" Nuriko asked knowing that was kind of already on his mind, he had to get him out before it got any worse.

Tasuki: "Thanks...Nuriko...yeah...sure..." Tasuki replied waiting for Miaka to get on the phone.

Miaka: "Hello?" Miaka said, half asleep.

Tasuki: "Miaka...its me..." Tasuki replied back to her, she would know who it was.

Miaka: "Tasuki! are you okay!? how is Taka!? What happened!?" Miaka asked slightly frantic.

Tasuki: "I'm...fine, just...a little...tired...he's...not...going to...hurt you...anymore...ya hear?" Tasuki said, still catching his breath in between words.

Miaka: "I don't care about that! Tasuki are you okay!? You don't sound okay at all! Tell me the whole truth dammit!" Miaka yelled into the phone, clearling knowing he was not okay at all.

Tasuki: "Hes...headed towards...the hospital now...and the woman...she...got me...sent to...jail.  
...I...think they're...going...to...charge me with...attempted...murder..." Tasuki stated to her.

Miaka said nothing as she almost lost her breath, Tasuki was in jail? for her? he loved her that much? Was she really that blind?

Miaka: "Your so stupid Tasuki! I told you I had to fix it! Why didn't you listen to me! Damn you Tasuki!" Miaka yelled into the phone, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, crying in the phone.

Tauski: "Miaka...please...don't...cry...I'll...be...back...shortly...you'll...see...ok?...I...hope...you.  
...can forgive...me...I...love...you..." He said sweetly to her.

Miaka: "Oh Tasuki..." She said, the feeling of her heart beating loudly, enveloping her in warmth. She wanted to see him again, but not like this. Did she...

"Times up!" She heard a man yell in the background on Tasuki's end. The person hung the phone up for Tasuki.

bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrr (The dial tone)

Her heart dropped. The room suddenly cold again. She lay back down and continued to think about Tasuki. Nuriko took the phone and called as many people as he knew hoping to get some response.

Man: "Hello?"

Nuriko: "We got trouble, Tasuki's in jail and I need your help..." Nuriko stated to the other man on the phone.

Man: "What do you need? Should I fly down there?" The man said, offering his help.

Nuriko: "I think that would be best, I could explain it better if we meet face to face." He said.

Man: "I'll be there in a few hours, where are you?" The man asked.

Nuriko: "I'm at the hospital, call me when you get off the plane I'll give you directions"

Man: "Alright, I'll see you shortly." The man said as he hung up.

Shortly afterwards the man called as Nuriko gave directions towards the hospital. Nuriko sat as he continued to watch Miaka. Miaka still thinking, she was hoping she could get out of this hospital soon, not to see Taka, but Tasuki.

Moments later a man wearing slightly loose fitted brown khaki pants and a black collard shirt came into the room. Nuriko rose from his chair and embraced him.

"Hotohori! I'm so glad you could make it" Nuriko said. Miaka rose slightly from her bed to look at him. She smiled.

"Hotohori, its so good to see you..." Miaka said smiling, truly smiling. He looked really good..still as handsome as he was in the book world. Hotohori looked at Miaka, and noticed all the tubes and bandages on her.

"This isn't looking good is it Nuriko?" Hotohori asked, worry filling him. Nuriko glanced at the floor.

"Not really sire, not at all..." he replied back to Hotohori. Hotohori smiled.

"Please, call me Hotohori." He said as he proceeded to walk towards Miaka, standing at least 2 feet away from her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotohori asked, worried.

Miaka smiled at him.

"I'm fine, but Tasuki is..." She began to say but was cut short by the pain in realizing all that had happend.

"Hotohori, come with me, I'll explain everything" Nuriko said the 2 of them stepping outside the hospital room to talk, leaving Miaka in the room by herself.

After Nuriko had told him everything he waited for Hotohori's response to all that had happened.

"My goodness, Tasuki told her...that he loved her?" Hotohori asked shocked.

"Yeah, and the worse part is..Miaka's been going through alot...she attempted to kill herself twice this is the second time and now she's in the hospital as you can see. The first time she was in an accident and this time she slit her wrists and waited until she bled to death...you already know about the damage that was done to her ribcage and how severe that is, turns out that was Taka's doing...and Tasuki went to go set Taka straight and now Tasuki's in jail for attempted murder, this isn't looking good." Nuriko said, hoping that Hotohori could help in some miraculous way.

Hotohori waited, as he marinated on the situation at hand, attempting to come up with some solutions.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Hotohori asked.

"Somewhat, Chiri knows but the rest I got their voicemail" Nuriko replied to him.

"I can see how much his bail is and hopefully theirs no trial. If their is a trial I'll get a lawyer for him. I'll be the one to go, where is he?" Hotohori said to Nuriko

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" Nuriko said as their conversation shortly ended.

* * *

**9 HOURS LATER.**

Miaka fell asleep, as she began to dream.

* * *

"Taka, I love you..." Miaka said to him. 

"I feel nothing for you...its as simple as that" The man said to her.

She painfully turned away from him and continued to walk into the pitch black room of her subconcious.

"Miaka, I love you..." a voice whispered.

"Tasuki...where are you? will I see you again?" Miaka said to the familiar voice in the room.

No response.

"Tasuki...Tasuki..."

* * *

"TASUKI!!" Miaka yelled as she jolted upright from her dream, gasping for more air. The nurse came in.

"Mrs. Sukunami? Are you alright?" The nurse asked her as she began to check Miaka's vitals.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied to her. Listening to that name, it sounded so forgein to her now. She loved being called that at one point, but not any more. He no longer loved her, what was she to do now?

The nurse left shortly afterwards leaving Miaka to her thoughts. She heard whispering behind the door, but couldn't tell who. It was someone familiar. Shortly after the whispering silenced, a man was standing in the doorway.

Miaka turned to see who it was. Her eyes lit up, and her heart jumped for joy.

"Tasuki!" She yelled as she attempted to rise from the bed to embrace him. She fell against his strong chest as she heard his heart pounding loudly against her, he returned the embrace. His arms protecting her from all the worlds suffering as well as her own.

"I thought I would never see you again..." She muttered under joyful tears. This made him smile.

"...I told you...I would...see you again...you were...the one...that was worried...for no reason..." He replied to her, pausing in between words to catch his breath, he was still severly hurt from the fight.

They held eachother for a few more moments, without speaking. Miaka realizing that she was still embracing him shortly broke away from their embrace, and looked away. It was all so bitter sweet.

"Tasuki, what happened? did you...see her?...her face I mean" She said, no feeling at all. Tasuki stood still.

"Is that why you-yeah...I saw her...why?" he asked her. She sat back on the hospital bed, as she asked the nurse for the first aid kit. She asked Tasuki to sit next to her so she could treat his wounds.

"Yes Tasuki, that is why...was she pretty?" she asked him as she was bandaging his chest. His wounds were serious, his skin was cut pretty severely.

He smiled at her.

"Why...the hell...would I answer...that question?" Tasuki replied back to her, he tensed gritting his teeth, flexing his muscles as the alchohol stung his deep cuts.

She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry, well because I want to know why he loves her instead of me?" Miaka said simply, looking at him in his bright lit amber eyes.

"I...don't know...Miaka, I really...don't...know..." he replied back to her, still pausing in between his sentences.

She was wrapping the bandages around his wounds on his chest and arms. She began to lean on his back her breasts pressing against him, as a swift rush of excitement ran through her like the blood flowing in her veins. It had been so long since her desires had been fufilled, she had a taste before from Tasuki...but she was hungry for more. She was so used to tucking her desires away which is something she mastered as an art, but she didn't know they showed through her eyes as she stared at him.

Tasuki stared into her for awhile, returning the same desirable stare, clearly seeing what she wanted. He was not a fool and knows what she needs. He decided it would be better if he did not act on those desires, even though they were only mere inches away from eachother. This was the last thing he needed was a reason to molest her again. He spoke to break the lustful stares at eachother.

"I think there going to press charges." He said simply.

She broke away from his gaze which was almost hypnotizing, she could still feel his eyes on her, as she spoke.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered underneath her breath. He looked down at the floor.

"I don't know Miaka...I don't know..." He whispered back.

"Well, Mrs. Sukunami...bravo, I must say I have to congratulate you" A familiar voice said.

Tasuki turned to see who it was, it was the woman Taka was with.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!?" Tasuki said slightly yelling at her.

She smiled at the both of them.

"Well, I'm surprised your even here...who did you fuck to get the money for your bail you rat!" the woman yelled at Tasuki. Tasuki shot up from the hospital bed to cave her face in, but was cut off by Miaka.

"Enough! What do you want? How dare you insult him like that! Just state you buisness and get out!" Miaka yelled at her, her rage showing. She was no one to talk about him like that let alone make her life miserable.

"I'll tell you what I want..." she began to say as she approached Miaka. They stood face to face, tempers shooting through their eyes.

"I want you to divorce Taka" She stated to her, staring her in Miaka's eyes.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5!**

**I LOVED THE REUNION! BUT I HOPE U ALL LIKE IT!! I ACTUALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER!! THIS ONE IS RLLY GOOD, I JUST MAY HAVE TO STOP LISTENING TO DEPRESSING MUSIC. SO IT CAN GET HAPPIER! BUT ALAS! IT ONLY GETS BETTER! PLEASE REVIEW!! THNXS SO MUCH GUYS! I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU WAITING ANYMORE!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions&Second Chances

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FISUGI YUUGI, YUU WATASE DOES. I DO OWN AARALYN! THNXS AGAIN GUYS!**

**Chapter; 6 Decisions & Second Chances**

* * *

**Continued**

"You want her to what!" Tasuki yelled at her.

"This does not concern you! so shut hell up! You damn rat!" The woman yelled back at him. Suddenly the woman felt a hand slap across her face causing her to loose her balance. Miaka had stared down at her, as she attempted to re gather herself together.

"I see, how this is...if you don't divorce Taka you little boyfriend goes back to jail to rot with the rest of them deliquints" she stated back to her, still staring at her.

Miaka smirked.

"Does Taka know about this? You coming here?" Miaka asked her.

"No." She replied.

"What is your name?" Miaka asked her.

"Aaralyn" She replied. Miaka waited before she spoke again. Aaralyn looked at her and awaited for her response.

"I have to think about it" she said simply, showing no fear in front of her opponent.

She smiled.

"Your really willing to risk for him to go back to jail again? ok, your loss" she said. Miaka walked to her so they were face to face again.

"I said I'll think about it, don't fuckin push me" Miaka said her voice somewhat raising to a yell.

She really was pretty, long straight black hair, smooth pale skin, big blue eyes, practically an hourglass shape, you could tell she was one of those conceited people that always worried about her weight and couldn't enjoy the simple pleasures of a slice of cake, because she would say it has too much fat in it.

"Fine, I'll be civil. You have 3 days until the charges are in effect. If I don't get a yes your boyfriend goes back to jail to rot for oh say the rest of his life, don't even bother showing up for court unless he has a laywer which I doubt he has the money to pay for one! hahahahahahaha" she said confidently laughing, as she left out the room. Leaving them two alone.

Tasuki didn't really know what to say, on one end he would be hella happy if she did divorce him. But it was not about that, because he knew she still cared for him, even now. It is hard to put your love away just because a piece of paper says so. Suzaku made these two for eachother, if it was meant to turn out this way, why had she have to be the one to suffer. And give him a unrequited love?  
It was unfair to do this to her, not after everything she had been through with him and Taka.

"Miaka..." Was all he could really manage to say, this was her decision but he knew it would be hard to let it all go, if Suzaku asked him to stop loving Miaka and stop being her seshi, to save his country. Sure he loved his country and was a proud bandit of Mt. Rekkaku, but Miaka came first and would he never forsake that he was her seshi now and forever. It was all he ever had to hold onto, he knew he would never be the man she could confide in, being her seshi was all he had left to be near her if not their friendship. It was pathetic, but he knew it was the truth.

Miaka said nothing to Tasuki, just continued to bandage the rest of his wounds. The nurse came in and told Miaka she was okay and that she could go home. When they left Nuriko and Hotohori were standing outside Nuriko's taxi cab. When they got in the car Tasuki explained all that happend but Nuriko or Hotohori said nothing.

"Miaka who do you want to stay with?" Nuriko asked her. She glanced up from her thoughts.

"Oh, um I'll stay with Tasuki" she said. Hotohori and Nuriko looked at eachother, looking as if they wanted to die in laughter, but just smiled as they tried to contain their case of giggles.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I mean considering all that happened..." Nuriko said eyeing Tasuki.

"What?" Tasuki said smugly. Nuriko raised a brow, smiling,

"What we mean to say Miaka, I'm worried for your saftey and I do not think it would be best contained if you stayed with him" Nuriko stated, still looking at him. Miaka smiled, their efforts of them trying to make her laugh was so wonderful.

"Hey! I'm not like-that! C'mon guys!" Tauski yelled, getting defensive.

"Oh of course not, your just one to act when you see a pretty damsel in distress" Hotohori said smiling, giggling slightly.

Miaka laughed. Tasuki looked at her. It had been so long since he had seen her laugh.

"Its good to see you laugh again" Nuriko said smiling at her.

"Oh, I see I'm just the big bad dog coming to get you!" Tasuki said jokingly hovering over Miaka.

"Hey! Not in my cab!" Nuriko yelled, as they all began laughing. The laughter continued for a few more minutes, as they all appeared uplifted. The laughter died shortly afterwards, all still left smiling. Miaka spoke, still attempting to contain her smile, letting her decision become known to everyone.

"Yes, I'll stay with Tasuki" she stated. Nuriko nodded, as they began to drive in the direction to Tasukis.

Divorce Taka...Could she really endanger Tasuki anymore than he had endangered himself...for her sake? Of course out of pure loyalty she would divorce Taka, but it was no doubt that even now she still loves Taka. She could understand why he didn't love her anymore, Miaka had gained weight and began to take less time caring for herself because her husband was her life. But not anymore. It was going to take some serious conviction for Miaka to leave Taka. She wouldn't do it for her. Not because she said so. It would have to be Taka. He did owe their love that much, the respect and decency to come to his wife and tell her face to face that he himself wanted the divorce. Not because his mistress wanted it, so as far as she was concerned Tasuki was just going to have to understand. Even though he had done so much for her, it was still her fight. She can't divorce Taka. Unless Taka said so, otherwise.

� 

* * *

They finally arrived at Tasuki's house. As soon as they walked in, Tasuki decided it would be cordial to give her the tour of his house, seeing as the first time she had visited she wasn't well.

His house was very warm and cozy. When you entered the apartment you walked into the living room, you caught sight of one burgandy wine colored plush leather loveseat and a master chair the same color as the loveseat. His living room floor was clean plush cream colored carpet. and around the cream colored walls of his living rooms were beautiful framed scenery paintings, The window in the living room was right next to the loveseat to where you could see the parking lot, two or three small burgandy wine colored lamps placed around the living room giving it a romantic candle light hue. The kitchen area placed in the top left side of his living room a moderate sized wall coming halfway around the area leaving a little entryway to the kitchen. Miaka walked into the kitchen, wood cabinets and grey colored granite counters,  
his kitchen tiled floor was not marble like hers, it was pure white tiled floor. Gas stoves,  
white refrigerator. She looked over the wall and was looking right at the television that stood on a wooden stand in front of the master chair. She turned to her left and walked through his hallway, wood tiled floors in the hallway. One room which aparently was Tasuki's room, and one bathroom. It was really small but it held its sort of comfort and masculinity to it.

The one room kind of made her panic a little, so she asked.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She asked him. He looked at her,

"Well you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch" He replied smiling at her, the best way he could. He knew she already had enough to deal with. If anything else his home could offer her comfort and some sort of clarity. She needed it more than ever.

"Are you sure thats okay?" She asked him slightly worried, she wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable in his own house.

"I'll be fine Miaka" he said as he walked away from her into the hallway. He returned shortly afterwards with a handful of towels and a wash clothe.

"Um, do you want to shower? Don't worry its clean" He said guiding her to the bathroom with the shower and showed her how to turn the shower on.

"Its not much but, its what I have" he gently said to her, pulling that friend voice on her.

It was unfair, to him. He began to walk away shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Thank you Tasuki" She said smiling. He looked back at her. His bright amber eyes staring back at her, making her heart thump loudly in her ears. He smiled warmly.

"Hey, don't mention it" He said as he proceeded to shut the door, leaving her to take her shower, in peace.

� 

* * *

As soon as the hot water hit her body, she automatically relaxed. She had made up her mind at this point. She couldn't divorce Taka.

"I...love...you...Miaka" She thought about what Tasuki told her over the phone, when he was in jail. He sounded like he was never going to see her again. It pained her to do this to him, even though every time she saw him her heart began to thump loudly in her ears. But that meant nothing, not really. Miaka is a stubborn woman. She was so tempted to take Tasuki for herself. Not out of love, but out of bitter hatred for what Taka did to her. It wasn't right, she had to do the best to stay away from Tasuki. Although she did pick his house, she figured she could get some sort of peace, in his house. As crazy as it may sound, this place felt like a home to her. A long lost one though. She craved to be loved,  
and love in return. Why did Suzaku have to put them together if it was only meant to be ruined in flames of bitter, spiteful hatred and hurt? towards Taka. And now Tasuki's feelings surface now, at all times. She wanted to be with Tasuki,  
yes she had thought about it, many times alone at night. But it wouldn't be reciprocated. To love him in return. Even though if Taka didn't love her, she would do anything just to be next to him. Tasuki probably felt that way as well. He made her feel so pretty, no...beautiful. Just the way she is, and now that is still a hard thing for her to accept. She would never give in, to her desires and passions she holds for him, Tasuki.

She couldn't divorce Taka. The only thing that worried her was she willing to be selfish enough to make Tasuki suffer even more, for her sake. She only prayed Taka would come to her face with the paperwork and tell her that he wanted the divorce. Otherwise, Tasuki was in danger.

� 

* * *

Tasuki sat out in the living room and turned on the T.V, hoping to get some relief from his thoughts. Tasuki knew, she wasn't going to divorce Taka. Even though he really wanted her to, she wasn't. He knows Miaka all to well now at this point. What he didn't understand was what would be stopping her from motivating herself to divorce Taka, after all the damn torture he put her through. She is a good person, he wouldn't expect her to divorce Taka out of loyalty to her seshis. Although with all his heart he wished her to. Miaka was one to be determined with all her heart to come to a decision,  
and when she did. She held honor and conviction no matter what the consequences. And that in itself holds power, scary power. He could only pray that she would stop being Taka's slave and find out who she is, she would want to have to do it for herself.  
Not for him, yes it pained him to think it. But it was the truth. He is her seshi which to him, is honorable enough to die for her, even now. He loved her. This he knew, no matter what. He just prayed that whatever she decides, she is eternally happy, even if he couldn't make her happy.

� 

* * *

Miaka came out into the hallway her hair wrapped in a towel and her body covered by another towel covering little past her thighs. She walked into the living room and noticed Tasuki was watching t.v but spoke to break the silence, because he didn't give her any clothes to change into.

"Um, Tasuki.." She whispered to get his attention. He looked at her.

He nearly froze then shook his head slightly before he replied.

"Yeah? Oh shit! you need clothes!" He clumsily said as he quickly rose from the master chair and rushed towards his closet. He quickly rummaged through his closet and handed her a big t-shirt and some shorts.

"Its all I have, sorry about that" He said clumsily smiling at her, and left her in his room so she could change.

She changed shortly afterwards and left out Tasuki's room and joined him in the living room. She sat on the loveseat as she watched t.v with Tasuki. Tasuki stared at her for a few moments but broke his gaze and turned his attention to the t.v.

She looked back at him while he wasn't looking. It must be so hard for him, he loves me so much and yet I do nothing. Miaka thought to herself.

Neither of them spoke, for it was peaceful company. Miaka hadn't had that in a long time. Just peaceful company. Taka was always gone and she was used to entertaining herself the best way she knew how to. She decided to talk to him to break the silence.  
And the awkwardness.

"Tasuki" She said softly.

"Hm?" He replied looking back at her with his bright amber eyes glistening in the candle light hued glow the room appeared to give him. She looked down at the ground before she spoke again, she couldn't look at him...not with the guilt she had for him, knowing the way he felt about her.

"Do you want kids one day?" She asked, in her soft gentle voice. He seemed almost stunned by the question but re-composed himself before he spoke. He smiled.

"Yeah, kids would be great" he said returning the gentle voice. She never knew he wanted kids, it was rather hard to picture Tasuki teaching a martial arts class let alone having kids.

"Well, why not?" She said happily. This was something of Tasuki she never knew about him. She wondered if it was a secret he kept from his seshis, although that seems a little hard to believe.

"Well, I already told you...I haven't found her yet" He replied looking directly into her. She froze, he was talking about her the whole time. He wanted kids with her! Suddenly her mouth became dry and was unable to speak.

"So, I never bothered with it" He said breaking his gaze from her, and slouched back into the master chair, as he gently shut his eyes. Miaka could tell he's probably thinking about what his kids would look like.

"What about u?" He asked, looking back at her. She licked her lips and continued.

"Yeah, I love kids actually its just me and Taka never...ya know" She said simply, hoping he would understand.

He got it, basically what she was saying was. Oh well, me and Taka never got to it because he thinks I'm fat and ugly so..who would honestly want to have kids with me?

He knew it, it was in her voice. That drove him mad already, to think that no man would want to have kids with her is practically insane. Taka being one. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, well what happened?" He asked too precauriously. He wanted to know if his suspicions in her wording response was correct. Most of the time he is, but he wanted to know anyway.

"Well, Taka thinks I'm...not...ya know...attractive" she replied blushing staring down at the floor.

He smiled, he knew it. She was insane. If she could see what he sees right now, it was already bad enough that she was wearing his t-shirt looking sexy, making him feel like a hungry beast. And that was bad the more he thought about it.

He rose from the master chair, not even giving her eye contact as he went into his room, hoping he would calm down enough to speak to her later without having to feel like a beast that only lusted for her.

This worried her, she rose from the loveseat and walked towards the door and knocked gently.

"Tasuki, are you okay?" She said gently.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute" He replied simply. She opened the door and let herself in, the room was dark and only had the moonlight shining through his window, which you could only see the bed. He was laying on the bed, his face stuffed into a pillow.

Miaka went over to the side of the bed and spoke.

"Tasuki are you sure your okay?" She whispered. He didn't raise his head from the pillow.

"I'm fine, really." He replied.

She touched his shoulder hoping he would raise from the pillow to look at her. He rose from the pillow and gently pushed her hand away, she looked at him confused. He then looked at her. His eyes said all.

"I'm sorry Tasuki" She said as she began to get up and walk away. Suddenly Tasuki grabbed her hand as she fell on him, her breasts touching his chest through the thick fabric of Tasuki's t-shirt. She felt a rush of excitement as her heart began to beat loudly in her ears. He held her tightly. Her heart could not stop rushing it almost matched the beating of Tasukis own heart.  
His strong arms holding her making her feel safe and at ease.

"Tasuki what are you..." She began to say.

"Miaka, what are you going to do? About Taka?" He asked as he still held on to her, enveloping himself in Miaka's scent as he came at ease.

She froze, she knew he was going to ask. It was inevitable. All it took was time.  
Now was the time to make him understand and make her feelings known.

"I- Can't divorce Taka, not until he tells me face to face. I do deserve that much. If nothing else, yes I still love him..But only if HE wishes to divorce me I will do only that. Not because she said so, Tasuki I really hope you can forgive me but this is my decision" She whispered nearly coming to tears. It was unfair to do this to him, but she had to tell him.

He smiled, not a genuine smile. A painful smile.

"Miaka, I just don't understand you. The very man that is making you unhappy,  
you still love him. You are a very strong stubborn woman. And that is what I love about you. I'll do whatever I can to help you, even if it means me going to jail again." He said his voice vibrating in his chest making Miaka feel at peace as he spoke.

"Tasuki, I'm sorry" She whispered, she couldn't bring happiness.

Only sorrow, and hurt. What kind of preistess was she? No, what kind of human being is she?

"Just, allow me to love you once more" He said looking into her eyes, allowing his sorrow and pain resurface. He drew her face closer to his, and their lips met.

It wasn't a passionate kiss like the first, it was gentle. A goodbye kiss.

Miaka closed her eyes as she kissed him back deeply, she couldn't handle it any longer. He kissed her back this time more fiercly, their tounges interlocking, letting the dwelling passion resurface in their kiss. He broke away as he stared at her with lustful eyes. Miaka returning the same lustful stare as her eyes began to glance him up and down, their eyes meeting again. Tasuki was confused, he didn't expect her to kiss him back. She slammed into his lips again letting Tasuki know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

This was bad, but neither of them cared. He continued downwards as he left a trail of fiery kisses down her neck and collarbone. She began to unbutton the t-shirt she was wearing allowing her bare pale skin to show. Her breasts still plump and round, you could tell she had gained a little weight but she was more womanly now, everything still poportainate. He stared at her, before he came back in for another fiery kiss. He continued down towards the left breast and continued to tease the nipple as it became hard.

"Tasuki" She moaned, her back arched instinctivly, as he continued to tease her breasts.  
Miaka then grabbed the bottom of his wife beater and quickly pulled it over his head, as she marveled at his perfectly chisled chest and abdomen, his tan skin reflecting against his fiery orange hair and fang toothed smile. He kissed her again as he proceeded downwards as he gently took her shorts off, and licked his lips as he then placed his mouth on her folds, causing Miaka to arch her hips towards him, as he took the plunge.

"Oh Tasuki" Miaka moaned loudly as she began to clutch the sheets, the coil in her abdomen realeasing a few moments later with the sounds of both of their quick witted pants. Tasuki rose and took her lips again. As his chest brushed gently against her breasts causing another rush of excitement to rush over her. Her heart beating wildly.

"Miaka" he huskily growled in her ear, causing another wave of excitement to rush over her. She was alive again. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to press his hips against her. She could feel his throbbing erection as she began to loosen his pants. She kissed him again, their kiss still passionate and both fighting for dominance. The swell of Tasuki's male pride, both naked and bare, pressing against her, begging for entry. He smirked his fanged tooth smirk. He waited to make sure she was ready for him, but he kissed her once again as he slipped himself into her. The coil in her abdomen growing tighter and tighter at his sudden entrace.

"Oh Tasuki!" She yelled into the night, clutching his back, as he pumped into her with long, gentle strokes. She wrapped her legs around his waist driving him deeper inside her. He then continued with long hard strokes Her muscles began clenching around his length and he could feel his own release on the verge of breaking loose. His movement became more urgent the closer he got to his release. Finally, Miaka lost control and cried out as wave upon wave of pleasure rushed over her.

"Oh My- Tasuki!" Tasuki raised his hips still thrusting into her until he also came hard, spilling his seed into her.

"Miaka"  
He grunted with the force of his own release and he pulled her into his chest, his body still raked with spasms which sent him even further into her. She moaned lightly, reveling in the warm feeling that was rippling throughout her body.

They both layed their motionless enjoying eachothers scents, as Miaka smiled warmly. He then rose from her, and looked at her with bright amber eyes, his fiery orange hair glistening in the moonlight. He kissed her again gently, a loving kiss. She felt so warm and alive. She kissed him back, gently.  
A few moments later,  
His brow raised and a devilish fang toothed smirk, as he then gently stroked her again, causing a slight moan from Miaka. Feeling his own rush of excitement he proceeded into her again once more, and shortly afterwards continued with long hard thrusts.  
Causing Miaka another wave of ecstasy and pleasure as the coil in her abdomen realeased again, Tasuki allowing the force of his own release shortly afterwards.

They continued their dance of beautiful and sweet love making till they could no longer take anymore. She felt loved again, even though this was not what she wanted to happen. She took the dive anyway it had been far too long for her not to realize these unrested desires she held for him. She could only hope this wouldn't come in the way of anything. But that was a fat chance.

� 

* * *

**DAY: 1**

The next morning she awoke, and looked over on the other side of the bed. Tasuki was gone. She rose from the bed and pulled the t-shirt over her head and continued to walk out into the hallway to look for Tasuki. Had he done that with her and left! she turned to her left and found Tasuki in his loosely fitted jeans and no shirt as he was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for the 2 of them. She froze.

"Tasuki" she whispered. He was sharp and caught the echo of her voice as he gently turned towards her direction. He smiled warmly and lovingly.

"I thought you might be hungry" He said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. Her heart pounded, slightly. She smiled back at him, even though she knew this was wrong...it felt so...right.

Maybe she could start a new life with him.

She then walked to him, feeling like she was floating from her enlighted happiness he gave her in his eyes. She held onto his shoulders as she looked at what he was cooking. She then proceeded to help him. This felt like home. It was right.

She then set up the table and set all the silverware in its corresponding places. His silverware was not expensive at all, not the fancy china ware she was used to. But it was something so cozy in the whole thing, being with Tasuki, his house. Everything in this very time and moment felt so right. She was home again. After he had finished fixing breakfast they both sat down across from eachother, as Tasuki served her breakfast. He then turned the tv on, before he sat down. she knew it was probably a habit he had, to fill the loneliness his house held. She then proceeded to talk.

"Good morning Tasuki" She said gently.

"Good morning, Miaka" He replied warmly to her. She thought they would've continued their breakfast in peace and have this completely awkward feeling, but was completely opposite.  
She had never felt this comfortable with another man, Miaka only thought she could feel comfortable with Taka only. They could not stop talking, they continued to talk about alot of things. Weather, Science, Art, History, Politics, everything. There was not a moment where it was awkward silence. She was happy with him. In Tasuki's company she completely forgot about Taka.

After breakfast they then watched t.v on the loveseat,  
and continued to talk about the interesting things that was on the t.v that intrest the both of them. Which were as completely different as night and day. But thats what made it all the more interesting in spending time with him, and enjoying their company. As the day proceeded and were flipping channels they both found a movie of intrest and decided to watch it. It had been so long since she had cuddled with another man and having lovely discussion. She had never talked this much, but the more she did...she was finding out more about herself, things that dwelled in her that she never even knew. Things she liked, disliked, her points of view, things she liked to do in her free time, everything. The more time she spent with Tasuki she was becoming someone else that she never dreamt of being. It was scary and exciting at the same time. That emotion let alone was enough to freak her out. And she was loving every minute of it. Tasuki leaning against the end of the loveseat Miaka's back leaning on his chest, listening to his rythmatic breathing putting Miaka at ease, as Tasuki enveloping himself in the sweet fruity smell of her hair, holding her closely.

Night came eventually, leaving Miaka slightly confused.

"Um Tasuki" she whispered gently through half lidded sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?" Tasuki whispered huskily, his voice vibrating against her.

"Where am I-we going to sleep?" Miaka asked her voice in a gentle whisper.  
He breathed a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"If you want the bed, you can have it. With me or without me is completely up to you" He gently stated to her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable considering what happened last night. He could understand if she didn't, want him in the bed so she could have a minute to her thoughts. For now his selfish desires were coming true. He only hoped that she was just as happy as he is. He waited for her to speak. She breathed a heavy sigh in return, as she took a moment on her thoughts.

"I would love to have your company Tasuki, I hope I don't sound like a child. But I get alone pretty often" She said smiling, hoping he would accept. He smiled, as he looked at her she was practically half asleep on his chest. He rose shortly afterwards, breifly waking her as Miaka layed on the bed and tucked herself under the blanket. Tasuki decided to hop in for a quick shower. A few moments later he came out dressed, as he then tucked himself under the blankets. Allthough they did not make love that night like Miaka had expected him to, she was already tired from the first night they shared together and Tasuki knew this. This surprised her, as she did enjoy his company nontheless, it was comforting and peaceful. Never in her life had a whole day been that perfect, as this day was. Maybe she really could forget about Taka. And start something new, not to get back at Taka. But to truly be loved and love someone else as much, or maybe even more than her past lover and learn to grow and love this new woman Miaka was becoming. A few years ago she never would've imagined for her to do something as bold as what she did with Tasuki last night. That enough was proof that she was becoming someone else, and learning to love every minute of it. It was almost a rebirth. She never would've thought of Tasuki, one of her seshis as the man she could grow to love. But reality has a way of coming back to kick you in the ass once more, if not forever. And whatever was about to happen was not going to be pretty.

� 

* * *

As she continued to lay there, shortly afterwards the phone rang. She answered it.

Woman: "Hello?"

Man: "We have it" The man said confidently. This she grinned at.

Woman: "Good make sure you hand it to me tomorrow morning at the office. Also make sure HE doesn't see" The woman replied, her voice little below a whisper. The man paused before he spoke again.

Man: "We going to court, Aaralyn?" He asked. She paused again still grinning.

Aaralyn: "You bet your ass we are" She replied simply as she hung up the phone.

Shortly afterwards she left the room to attend to her beloved Taka. She knew Miaka would warm up to him, Tasuki. It was only a matter of time before she let it all go, now that she has..She can finally be with Taka forever.

**End Of Chapter 6!**

* * *

**HEY AGAIN GUYS PLEASE GO EASY ON ME IT WAS MY FIRST LEMON! LOL YUM! NE WAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES FIRST FIC! THNXS AGAIN EVERYONE! IF YOU LEAVE NO REVIEWS THEN I WILL NOT CONTINUE THATS JUST THE WAY IT WORKS, SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
-STARGAL2636**

**PS: I WASN'T GOING TO LET THEM HAVE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER, LIKE MAYBE A FEW DAYS LATER.  
BUT I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING ELSE EVEN BETTER! SO LOVE IT HATE WHATEV! THNXS AGAIN EVERYONE FOR GIVING ME THE LOVE AND SUPPORT TO EVEN WANT TO WRITE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP IN LIKE A FEW DAYS! BUT I AM WILLING TO DELAY IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! Y? B/C IM THE AUTHOR THAS WHY! LOL LOVE ALL YAZ ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**HEY GUYS!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT SINCE I GOT SOOO MANY LOVELY REVIEWS, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!! AND THIS IS TO ALL THE CHIRI/ MIAKA FANS!! LOL, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING!! READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!! -S**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

Miaka woke the next morning, as she looked on the other side of the bed she noticed Tasuki laying next to her. He was so handsome, she had never really took the time to take in his features. She always saw him as the seshi that was only bound to be a boy forever. But that was not the case this morning. His face was more chisled and defined. She smiled as she layed over to hug him. She breathed Tasuki's cinnamon, nutmeg scented hair. No matter how many showers he took he could not wash the natural smell of cinnamon and nutmeg seeing as he's always cooking. The stove was his best friend. She smiled. She layed there for a few more moments before he woke. As he woke he then glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears, as she began to grow slightly nervous and her stomach making knots. Even though what they both shared is special she still grew nervous for him. He then gently kissed her. She kissed him back just as gently. He lightly bit her lip. She broke off and looked at him.

"Your such a tease" She said, smiling.

"I couldn't help myself" He replied clumsily smirking. She jokingly pushed him smiling, as she rose from the bed and decided to take a quick shower. Tasuki was the one to make breakfast, she could tell he enjoyed being in the kitchen. So she didn't want to bother him as she took her shower, and he prepared breakfast.

It had been so long since he had been with a woman. Let alone one he loved. It was strange to him at this point but he loved to see her smile. It was a change of pace but he was not used to getting what he wanted. He always forfeited what he wanted for the greater good. But these two days he had been selfish. And he knew it, taking her for himself was a selfish thing. Even though she was still married, he was hoping her heart would change. But something deep in his heart, told him that this happiness of his wouldn't last very long. Even though he knew that, he took the dive anyway. He deserved to be happy. Is this wrong? Yes, but despite all of that he was happy, and from what he could tell she seemed just as equally happy. That was enough for him. He would spend a lifetime just to spend whatever time he could on her. But now it was granted, he didn't know what to do, but so far everything that happened it just came as natural as breathing in and out. Nothing contrived at all, and same for her. He just hope that suzaku would permit him or whatever god to grant one more day with her, so he could wish her a well earned goodbye. He had enjoyed his time with her, but he's a realist. Until she's ready to start a relationship. Then they could truly be together. But she needed a break from all the confusion. He wouldn't break it off, because of the classic jerk that just fucked her and left her. Nothing like that, he knew that it was not meant for them to be together, and if it was. She would come back willingly. He just prayed that she would, but until that time came, he would savor every minute of his love for her.

The hot shower relaxing her muscles as soon as it hit contact. Tasuki, she felt flustered just thinking about him. Her heart would go out of control every time she caught sight of him, the thought of him held the same effect. This was so new to her. But she loved it. Maybe she would divorce Taka and be with Tasuki. She only prayed that suzaku or whatever god would permit her to be with Tasuki, whether she was meant to be with him was a whole 'nother story. In any case, she should give Tasuki a chance. No, it was more than that. But for now she couldn't say. What about Taka? Would he willingly divorce her? Would he agree to it? Not because he wanted to, but now because MIAKA wanted to. It was wrong, after everything they had been through together. Was this feeling for Tasuki only a mere infatuation? She did not know, either way she didn't want to be tied down by the forces of marriage. She wanted to fly, and be herself and learn who and what she is. Not even because of Tasuki, yes he did grant her this now, But she craved it for herself, and for her own well being.

Tasuki came in the shower with her shortly after he had placed breakfast on the table, he knew she liked to take long showers. And himself for one, could not resist himself. The sight of her wet naked body was enough to drive any man insane. Miaka took upon his offer and enjoyed herself once again, seeing as she couldn't resist the beautiful sight of his body, was enough to make her go nuts. They could not get enough of eachother, they were eachothers drug. This was one of the places she dreamed of making love. But she never thought she could actually attempt it. They were getting used to eachother and every inch of their bodies.

He was gentle at first, naturally but he sped up. Tasuki was like a beast this time, leaving no room for gentleness in his rough and brusing kisses, leaving her lips slightly swollen. Constant waves of pleasure and ecstasy swept her with his constant long, hard strokes. Digging her nails in his back, as Miaka lay against the tiled wall of the shower, the steaming hot water slamming against them. She loved this approach, not that she didn't enjoy him the first time, but for her it was nice to do something different. She loved the unexpectedness of it. Thats what made it so exciting. She felt young. When she was with Taka, she felt so old, she felt like a 30 year old woman. But this was different, she was young. She is now a 20 year old woman, and he is a 23 year old man. She loved it. Afterwards he kissed her gently as he helped her shower, as she to him. You would think both of them would be ashamed. But neither of them were. He held an artistic beauty to Miaka's body, as Miaka held the same artistic beauty to Tasuki's body as well.  
Which is why neither of them were ashamed. She could not stop smiling as Tasuki slipped on the soap and fell on the hard bath tub. They both laughed as she layed on him and kissed him. Could he really make her happy? Could she really be happy with him? it seemed that no boundaries were being held. Until now.

Shortly after they both came out the shower the phone rang.

"I'll answer it" Miaka said wrapping herself and her hair in a towel. She walked over and answered the phone.

Miaka: "Hello?" She said happily.

Woman: "The clock is ticking and your running out of time." The mysterious woman stated to her. Miaka recognized the voice.

* * *

**Flashback+**

"What is your name?" Miaka asked her.

"Aaralyn" She replied.

**End of Flashback+**

* * *

Miaka: "Aaralyn, what do you want!?" Miaka asked almost yelling. She heard a slight chuckle which sounded like she had smiled.

Aaralyn: "You know what I want, and au contraire my love. In case you didn't know adultry is against the law, so I'm one up on you." She said.

Miaka: "What the hell are you talking about" Miaka asked, somewhat infurious. Where was she getting at?

Aaralyn: "Not only does your boyfriend have a warrant for his arrest for attempted murder, he has one for committing adultry, you are still married after all, shall I play it?" She replied confidently. Moments later she heard the sounds of their makeing love. Tasuki was yelling her name as was she. Someone was spying on them!! What the hell! now not only did she have proof she had another reason for Tasuki to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Miaka was speechless.

Aaralyn: "oh, and I'm working on getting that shower tape. I have to say you like mighty pornographic, I bet guys would love to see this on the internet...or your beloved friends? what would they think? Wow, look at the rat go. Hm, a little more attractive than I thought. So how about it? I'll have the divorce papers sent to the rats address, you don't have to tell me. I already know it. So, tata!" She said snickering on the other end of the phone as she shortly hung up.

She dropped the phone. She never should've...now Tasuki was in danger. She didn't care about her. She couldn't take him to court, no attorney would represent a nobody and knowing the situation and Tasuki he would plead guilty. If he did that, he would definitly go to jail. Its not like they had an attorney to go to the judge and ask for a plea bargin. That would take too much time. And if he was lucky and the judge was feeling generous, he would send him to jail for a few days. It was a good thing Miaka took law as a minor.  
All these outcomes were not looking good. As far as she saw it, Tasuki was marked for a terrible future. Only for her selfish whims and desires had she now stepped into shoes that were too damn big. She was worried. The paperwork was coming but as soon as it did, she was going to have to see Taka. Face to face, damn all this not talking to eachother shit. She made her mind up. She was going to see Taka, one more time. And say goodbye for good.

Miaka could not tell him, she knew him all to well, for some strange reason. He would probably want to beat the bitch up. She was starting to become a nusiance. Miaka is the brains and Tasuki is the brawn. This she knew.

Tasuki knew something was wrong, he didn't bother to persist anyway. He had already done that and it turned from Tasuki beating the snot outta Taka. He would've been dead had that damn chick tell the police to arrest him. He would try his best to avoid asking what was bothering her. He knew it was something that happened on the phone. Even though it was driving him.

"Miaka, are you okay? Who was on the phone?" He asked gently. She looked at him from across the table.

"It was nobody it was a prank caller" She replied clumsily smiling. He glared at her, he didn't like it when people lied to him. His gaze made her want to tell him the truth.

"It was...Aaralyn" she whispered. He heard her though, he was used to picking up little sounds in the silence of his apartment, if he didn't he would be dead by now.

"What did she want? Did she threaten you? Blackmail you?" he asked hoping one of them would strike a nail. Tasuki was smarter than she took him for. He weeded out all the other ones and considered which one would most likely be a possibility, from looking at her she was the maniupulative, power hungry type of woman. Its conveyed in her voice, posture, and eyes. She's after something, and will probably kill to get it. Tasuki then observed the situation at hand before he spoke again, already knowing what she called for.

"What did she blackmail you with?" He asked. He decided it would be quicker to get right to the point than to fiddle around with the threaten part of the question. He knew in her blackmail was a threat for her to leave Taka. He knew that, but what could she possibly have to blackmail Miaka with?

Miaka was silent for a few moments before she spoke. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Our sex tape, someone was spying on us" She said looking down at the floor. He blinked in astonishment.  
Now she was going to accuse Miaka of adultry? or him? This was not enough, if he knew her well she was one to get it finished in one sweep. When she was in the hospital room she was surprised to see him there, that was enough. She assumed that he was gone to rot in jail. That was enough to give it all away. She was going to accuse him and Miaka of commiting adultery and Tasuki with attempted murder. He guessed she was going to keep their affair under the rocks. She was cunning, but not cunning enough for him.

"Miaka, I really think-" He began to say as she shot a look at him. She is one to take the world on her shoulders. He spoke again.

"What are you going to do?" He knew her too well, she was planning on something. It said in her eyes.

"I have to see Taka, and have a talk with him" She said. Tasuki nodded, he loved her and he told her.  
he would do anything to help her. She looked at him. Tasuki was smiling, this she did not understand.

"Tasuki, why are you smiling?" She asked in a slight painful tone. He paused before he spoke again.

"Miaka, I am so happy to have spent this time with you. But if you want to be with Taka, I can understand, I am forever grateful that this pathetic man was able to love you. Whatever you decide, I am with you always. I love you Miaka" He said his bright amber eyes flickering against the reflection of the sun.

She knew he meant it, his eyes, his kiss, his sex, everything conveyed that he loved her with every inch of his being. The minute he spoke, her heart sank slightly. He didn't want to be with her? No, he was with her. Whatever decision she made, he supported her. She was just as equally thankful that she had this time to know him, truly know him. Why does reality have to be terrible? This feeling was strange to her, she didn't want to say goodbye. She knew thats what it was. He rose from his chair and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, not equally saying goodbye, she kissed back fiercely. He kissed her back the same. After she broke the kiss and grabbed him and fell in his chest, as she embraced him tightly. Her heart beating crazily.

"Tasuki, just wait for me...I'll come back I promise" She said, her eyes filling with tears. His heart was beating crazily, did she? He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"Allright Miaka, but I don't understand why do you...want to be with me...?" He asked her, attempting to control his crazy heart. She paused.

"I don't know why yet Tasuki, but I'll know soon...give me time, please" She replied, still crying. He smiled,  
did she...really...He nodded.

"All right Miaka, please come back soon. I love you" He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

She broke from their embrace as she went outside to check the mail. It was there, the divorce paperwork. She went back inside as she went to find some clothes to put on so she could meet Taka. She needed to know, did he truly not love her anymore? and if so...she was just going to have to accept it. But that wasn't the problem. It was hearing him say it again, to confirm it. The final seal, the final goodbye. She has to be strong now, more than ever. Miaka then called Nuriko to drive her to Taka's office. She needed to get this over with, while her heart was still mending.

* * *

They arrived at the office building. She had never really been to his office before. Not really. She knew the security proceedures as she then took the elevator to the 9th floor, Taka would always talk about his office and where it was located. 9 was his favorite number. She asked the woman at the receptionist desk for Taka. Just as she thought, Taka was on the phone with a client as he was filling out paperwork at the same time. She stared at him as her heart dropped. He finally caught sight of her as he then hung up the phone shortly afterwards. He motioned her to come inside. The room was pretty spacious filled with printers, and scanners,  
and a desktop computer. 2 seats were placed in front of his desk as Miaka then decided to take a seat staring at Taka's gold plated name. He then looked at her before he spoke.

"Yes, Miaka? Is it really that important that you had to come to my office?" He asked slightly pissed off. He was still wounded pretty badly, a couple of bruise marks on his face as well as a few scars,  
and a bandaged hand from what she could see. Tasuki messed him up pretty badly.

"Yes, Taka do you know about these?" She said, sounding as cold and emotionless as possible, as she then handed him the divorce paperwork she had recieved in the mail. He looked confused.

"No, I've never seen this before...what the hell is it for?" He asked confused and pissed still. She breathed a heavy sigh, as she knew she was going have to say it.

"There divorce papers, Taka" She stated to him, same cold emotionless voice. His eyes grew wider with surprisement,  
and shock.

"What? you want to leave me? is that it? Miaka!" He replied nearly yelling at her, still surprised by her insinuation. He never would've thought his own damn wife would've went and got divorce papers, as far as he was concerned. No matter if she divorced him or not, she was still his. After all he did meet her in the world of the book first. She paused as she chose her words correctly searching her heart deeply.

"Yes, Taka...enough is enough." She said simply, staring in his eyes. He knew, now she wasn't kidding. He smiled.

"I see, your after that other seshi of yours whats his name...Tasuki? Were you the one that sent him after me!" He yelled suddenly reaching for her shirt across the table. He grabbed her tightly and did not let go.

"No, Taka you got it all wrong! I didn't send him after you, he did it of his own free will!" She yelled back at him, attempting to try to get Taka to release his tight grip on her. He threw her abrasivly against the chair nearly knocking all the wind out of her as it slightly tipped over, but held her grip on the chair, as the chair landed against the floor on all fours.

"Is that true? Or are you lying to me because of your infatuation with him?" He said simply, his voice returning to normal tone, calm. She was highly insulted, she had enough. She then rose from the chair as her hand flew as fast as lightning against Taka's face, slapping him.

"How dare you Taka! you have no damn right to tell me or ask me any thing about him! As far as I'm concerned YOU were the one that commited adultry on me, you fucking filthy piece of shit! I Came in the house and saw you fucking your secretary and you ask me about my infatuation for him!" Miaka replied yelling at him, staring him right in his eyes. He smirked at her.

"Well yes darling, me and Aaralyn have a warrant for his arrest. And since you've been acting up I expect to see your ass and court and I will make sure that he stays in jail to rot forever. I will not sign the divorce papers. Get me?" He said smiling in her face. She smiled back.

"Oh and what would the judge think should he find your girlfriend in court with you?" She asked.

"As far as I'm concerned she's a witness to Tasuki's vile beating on me. He tried to kill me but was unsuccessful." He replied simply.

"Fine, if you won't sign them I will. I have had enough of you." She said looking for a pen to sign her name. As she completed signing her name she took the paperwork with her as she began to leave out his office.

"Miaka" he said stopping her, as she waited for him to speak.

"I never knew you were this passionate, either way you can't divorce yourself from me unless I sign the paperwork making it equal. And as far as I'm concerned, as long as your married to me...I will prove that you were having an affair with him as you viciously made him come after me to try to kill me." He said confidently. She turned to face him as she smiled back at him.

"Wow, thats a powerful argument. But heres mine, I'll prove that you were having the affair first which is what really happened as well as what really conspires in this office that probably nobody doesn't know. I know you Taka, thats why you get mad every time I asked you anything about work because your sneaking to a greater goal you and your girlfriend. You will loose your job and you WILL sign these divorce papers." She said confidently looking for a flicker of emotion from him, to prove she was right. His eyes grew wide for a moment but then he blinked his surprise away. She knew it. He was working to something greater and he still needed her to still be married to him, but why would Aaralyn want her to divorce him if thats there plan? He smiled a devilish smirk back in her direction as he then walked towards her and slammed Miaka against the wall pressing himself against her.

"I gotta say Miaka, I love your fire" He whispered in her ear as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. It was only briefly though. She pushed him off as she then walked out of his office. Leaving Taka to return to work,  
it had been ages since he had seen her like that. He needed to get her angry more often, it was the only time she was somewhat attractive.

She got back in the cab with Nuriko as she then asked Nuriko to drive her to Chichiri's house.

"Why you wanna go there?" Nuriko asked curious to see why, when she could just go back to Tauski's house.

"I have to stay there, its too dangerous to stay with Tauski right now." She said simply, she knew she was being watched, and if she went back now it would only mean more danger, for him. Nuriko didn't bother to argue with her as he then drove to Chiri's house.

* * *

A few moments later they arrived, his house was really big and pretty upscale. It wasn't an apartment like Tasuki's was, it was almost like a single family home. She rose from the cab as she then walked towards the door. His front door had a nice paved pathway and flowers grown delicatly alongside the pathway.  
The front door was a glass cover then the actual door itself. She rang the doorbell. Shortly after she rang the doorbell Chiri answered the door, he was wearing a white low neck t-shirt showing his muscular collarbone to show, and a pair of white cotton pajama pants. She remembered him always wearing his mask in the book world but his mask doesn't exsist when he was reborn. He was really handsome, which she never payed much mind to it. He looked surprised to see her.

"Miaka what you doin here ya know?" He asked. She smiled, he couldn't stop saying "ya know" and it was a very comforting thing to hear. He was still the same Chiri she knew in the book world.

"Um, I can't stay at Tasuki's and I was wondering if I could stay with you? If not its fine...I'll just see if I can get someone to pay for a hotel or something" She said hoping she wasn't barging in on him.

He smiled at her.

"Miaka, my home is your home, ya know." He said as he motioned her to come inside his house.

His house was huge, and you could automatically tell it was chiri's house. When you walked in the door you entered the living room which was really spacious. His living room was decorated blue and white, beautiful landscape paintings of the oceans and beaches which circled the huge living room, the television was a flat plasma t.v on her right when you entered. His floor consisted of mainly pristine white tile. You walked inside a little further he had a coffee table by the window, his window wasn't a basic square window oh no, it was long french style windows that when you opened it, you could see the beach miles away, he had cream colored furniture. A big staircase that was in the center of the house, and when you looked to your right you saw the hallway to his kitchen. It was marbled counter tops and expensive kitchen equipment. She wondered if he ever got lonely in this big house. Then again, he was a receptionist of a major doctors office, she wondered if he wore glasses when doing paperwork. After he had completed giving her the tour which lasted awhile she began to notice that she missed Tasuki's small cozy home.

"Well if you need anything I'm going to be downstairs, ya know?" He said as he left out of the room leaving Miaka to her thoughts.

Miaka was different now, he could feel it. He didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad. But from what he could tell it was in a good way, he was worried when he had to leave her at Tasuki's house. And that look in her eyes scared the hell out of him, He cowered out. But now she was better. He still sensed something was troubling her, it was something he knew. Did something happen between Tasuki and Miaka? He pondered but didn't bother with it anymore. She would tell him, when she was ready.

Miaka came walked out from the room and caught Chiri reading a book on the sofa. She smiled, he grew too. Seeing as she remembered well what he looked like with his mask on. It was weird to see him without it, but in a good way. Maybe he could finally find a woman who suits him, and they grow to love eachother. He was wearing rimless glasses while reading the book. His piercing red eyes and the scar across his face. He is handsome. Why did suzaku give her such good looking seshis? This she giggled at. He finally noticed her standing by the steps staring at him.

"Miaka, what is it? something bothering u, ya know?" He asked her walking towards her.

"No, please sit. I have some explaining to do Chiri. It's the least I could do for barging in your house" She replied smiling, motioning him to sit back down. He did, as he motioned her to sit across from him. He waited for Miaka to speak, he wanted to know like anyone else. Something transpired and he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Well, Tasuki is going to court, and I don't know if Nuriko told you. But I was blackmailed to divorce Taka by the woman Taka's having an affair with, her name is Aaralyn. They intend to prove that I sent Tasuki after Taka to murder him, and that I was having an affair with Tasuki when this transpired. That is their argument in court. So you know that they're going to charge Tasuki with adultry and attempted murder. Which I don't know if you study law, is punishble for the rest of your life- and I can't go-" Miaka began to say but was cut short by Chiri's sudden question.

"What does she have to blackmail you with? ya know?" Chiri asked. Miaka froze slightly. She breathed a heavy sigh before she spoke. This was serious, something she probably didn't want anyone to know. But he had to know if she wanted Chiri's help.

"Its a recording of me and Tasuki having sex" she said staring down on the floor. Chiri's eyes grew wide in amazement. Jesus he took it that far, this is excatly what worried him. He knew his friend all too well. He blinked his amazement away after a few moments. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Miaka this isn't good, This could get ugly, ya know?" He said simply shaking his head slightly.

"Miaka, how many times did you have sex with Tasuki? ya know?" He asked his red eyes piercing straight through her. She blushed, and became all too flustered thinking about it.

"About 2 times" She mumbled under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear. He heard. He tilted his head back on the chair, closing his eyes. Losing himself in his thoughts. She wasn't ashamed at the fact that she had sex with Tasuki, she was ashamed at the fact that she was still a married woman when this happened. Chiri did not speak for awhile.

"Miaka, are you okay with divorcing Taka? its not such an easy thing ya know?" he said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes" Miaka replied simply. She meant it. This surprised him a little more.

"Tell me why you don't want to be at Tasuki's house? ya know?" He asked, knowing there was something more.  
Probably something she was going to have to admit here and now.

"Chiri, I can't put Tasuki in anymore danger than what I already did. If I have a way of preventing it, I might as well take it. I can't risk us being spyed on and then the shit really gets ugly." Miaka said simply.

Chriri knew what she meant. She didn't want the people spying on them to catch them having sex again,  
because they can use it against her in court. She really does care about him. Chiri then noticed the passion mark on her neck.

"Where'd ya get that, ya know?" He asked as he then pointed to the mark on her neck,

"It was Taka, he attempted to have sex with me in his office when I went to go see him." She said smugly.

"He is your husband after all ya know?" Chiri said simply.

"I know, but I don't want to be married anymore I need to find out who I am, and move on." She said simply.

He smiled at her. She blinked in amazement, for a few moments Chiri looked really handsome. Damn you Suzaku.

"I'm happy for you, Miaka but nows not the time to mess around. I need to know your plan ya know?" He said.

He had changed slightly, he was always the one she could confide in when her situation got sticky. He was more straight forward and that was something new she saw in Chiri. Still kind, but more straight forward. She smiled, as they continued to talk and come up with a plan. It was nice to catch up with her dear friend. It felt like it had been ages since they talked. Miaka was always one that liked to know everything. Chiri has changed, no...he just got older. All her seshi's were men now, and shes a woman now. It still held it awkwardness but they talked about all the great times they spent in the book. If it wasn't for that book she never would've met all these great people. She would've missed out on the greatest blessing. It had grown dark as they continued to discuss her plans to help get Tauski out from his penalty and get Taka fired. But another topic of intrest rose in the discussion.

"Chiri?" Miaka asked gently, and precauriously.

"Yes Miaka?" He said, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't you ever want to get married and have children?" She asked him, looking slightly sad. It would be ludacris if Chiri did deny it. He smiled at her. As he looked from a side profile and spoke.

"Well ya see Miaka, As crazy as it may sound. I didn't want kids at one time, but one day I was in the grocery store and I saw a family of 3 in the aisle. The child was bugging the mother to buy some candy for her. That day I knew that I wanted a wife and child. But, I know myself all too well. Yes I make good money and all, but I was just not made to have a family, ya know?" He said smiling a painful smile. She sympathized with him. Whether Chiri knew it or not he really was a great friend, and a great guy no less.

"Chichiri, I think your lying to yourself. I think you'd make a great father and a wonderful husband. You just have to find her. I know your a great guy and don't you dare settle for less, ya hear?" Miaka said smiling at him. She meant what she said and he knew it too. He smiled back at her. Suddenly he grabbed Miaka's hand as he kissed it gently, and looked back at her before he spoke.

"Miaka, your a wonderful woman. It is always an honor to serve you as a seshi and an even greater honor as a friend. Whichever man you decide to be with, I'll always support u. I just wished that Suzaku would help me find a woman as wonderful as you, ya know?" He said, his voice slightly husky in his compliment his bright piercing red eyes looking right into her, but broke off shortly. Did he feel something for Miaka?  
Was it a possibility? Maybe there was a flicker of emotion when he spoke. Did he love her? if not growing to love her? no, this was more a realization that she had grown from a child to a woman.  
It was pure friendship, but she could always be wrong.

"Its getting late, we should get some sleep." Chiri said as he then rose from the table, book in hand as he walked upstairs to his room. She followed with him shortly afterwards, trying not to bump into him. She left to go to her room and Chiri to his, Chiri stopped in the hallway to wish her a goodnight.

"Good night Miaka, get some sleep ya know?" He said.

"Good night Chichiri" Miaka replied as they split and went into their seperate rooms, shutting their doors behind them.

Chiri really did deserve to have a wife. He is a great guy, really attractive from what she could tell, no she knew he was attractive. Suzaku did you really have to permit her to have such great looking seshis? She giggled at the thought still. Maybe that was the beast gods sense of humor.  
As she layed there she thought about Tasuki. She was already missing him, the way he smelt, his body next to hers, her heart sank the more she thought about it. She prayed that she would be permitted to see him again if he is proven guilty. But she would do anything to permit Tasuki from going to jail. Anything. She felt so lost without him, the pain in her heart returning when she used to think about Taka, but was Tasuki instead. She felt cold again. She decided to call him. She didn't think Chiri would mind, she knew she wouldn't be able to see him for much longer seeing as they were running out of time. That scared her more than death right now.

* * *

"Taka" The woman said as she motioned Taka to come in her office.

"Yes Aaralyn?" Taka asked, as he came in her office and sat down in front of the tv, with a dvd player hooked to it.

"Taka, what you are about to see may shock you a little. But you need to know" She said in his ear. As she then pressed play on the dvd player. It was a vauge picture but you could tell it was at night, but it was the sounds that sounded too familiar.

"Oh My-Tasuki!" The woman on the tape moaned loudly.  
"Miaka!" The man on the tape grunted, loudly.

Aaralyn cut the tape off, allowing Taka to marinate on what he just saw.

It was his wife! Miaka, what the hell? Miaka never had the guts to do something that stupid! but while they were still married! This left Taka infuriated, his wife was fucking another man, and he didn't even know it. She took him for being a fool, and stupid. Aaralyn noticed Taka's fist grow into a ball as he gritted his teeth in bitter anger and hatred. She smiled.

"You see Taka, this is what happened after Tasuki came by, and assaulted you" She said circling around the room as if Taka was the prey at the moment.

"Whats your point?" He said practically yelling at her.

"Love, my point is...we can finally acuse her of adultry and get him sent to **jail**." She said smiling a devilish smile.

This was not the time to talk, but the time to kick some ass. Or better yet, take it out on Miaka. As far as he was concerened she still loved him, and that left Taka to take full advantage of it, and boy was he. Taka pretended to listen to Aaralyn but couldn't really care less. He gathered his stuff as he then left out the office to find Miaka, and make sure she wasn't in a safe place. He was determined to hunt her down, and find her.

* * *

Tasuki didn't pick up the phone, so she decided it would be good to take a nice walk outside to clear her mind of all the things that were being jumbled around. She put Chiri's coat on and left out the back door which led to the woods and a nearby lake. She sat on the bench that sat next to the lake and the lake pathway. She breathed in the crisp cold air, clearing her headache. She stared out into the lake, smiling. She continued to sit there for a few more hours, allowing clarity to her thoughts.

Suddenly a man wearing a dark grey suit grabbed Miaka by the shirt and dragged her into the woods, Miaka kicking and screaming telling the man to let her go. He didn't listen, his face wasn't enshrouded, blue hair, blue eyes. He looked familiar. He then threw her on the cold dirty ground which had leaves everywhere. She rose up, but still didn't get to confirm who it was that was out to harm her. He then threw himself on top of her as he then grabbed her pants attempting to rip them off.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STOP IT!" Miaka continued to yell but the man would not listen. He finally removed the pants as he then grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and proceeded to cut her underwear, cutting her delicate skin in the process.

"STOP!! DAMN IT STOP!! SOMEONE HELP!! HELP!!" Miaka began to scream but he silenced her with his hand. Bright blue eyes, she recognized those eyes. Suddenly he then brutally thrusted himself in her, cutting the outsides of her folds, feeling like liquid fire the moment he entered. Miaka cried at the pain that rimmed through her.

"What darlin? you wanna fuck him yet you don't wann fuck me is that it?" The man said.

TAKA! she knew it. Yet he knew he was hurting her, he proceeded as Miaka cried and winced and writhed in pain.  
She still kept pushing him off of her, she looked into his eyes. He was thorougly enjoying this. A few moments later still unwillingly pumping into her with long hard strokes allowing the force of his own release inside her, Miaka still wincing and crying in pain feeling completely helpless. He then licked the left side of her face almost coldly and sadisticly.

"Well, Miaka that was fun." He said as he then shoved her off, still lying on the ground causing the tender skin on her back to scrape against the leaves and broken tree branches. He stared coldly at her and left.

Never in her life had she been this humilated, and by her own husband. She felt so cold and empty, he took another piece of her yet again. She felt so ashamed she could no longer hold it in, she sat there her shirt torn revealing her broken bloody body, as she then cried loudly to the moonlight reflecting on her. She was raped, by her husband. Tears pouring like a river, she did not bother to cover her face. She needed to admit to her shame. She was not a woman, no less than a human being. She was just a thing for mens pleasurable desires. She looked up into the moonlight her tears glistening, as she raised her arms parellel to her shoulders as she continued to wail and admit to her shame.

"MIAKA!!" She heard a familiar voice yell as she then placed her arms back beside her, she then turned to see who it was.

Chichiri froze as he stared at her. She didn't rush into his arms for comfort like she would normally do. Just sat there, to admit to her shame.

"Miaka, what happened ya know?" Chiri asked gently, his voice sounding more manly. She smiled a sarcastic half smile.

"I was raped, Chiri." She said as she began to laugh. First starting out a snicker, then grew louder and louder. Chiri didn't know if she was going insane or she had already gone insane a long time ago. But either way it did piss him off, it was very rare when he gets mad. The only time he remembered getting really mad was when Mitsukake died, that deserved justice, just as this very moment did as well.

"You think I'm crazy, Chiri? I'll tell you why its so funny, I was raped not by a stranger. But by my own husband,  
thats the funny part...don't you think its funny?" She contined to say delicatly almost maniacly, she then continued to snicker to herself. She was dying inside. She couldn't take much more of this. He knew it. He walked towards her as he kneeled next to her. She looked at him in his eyes.

"Hey Chiri, do you find me attractive?" Miaka said as she then took the torn shirt off revealing her bare body, scarred and slightly bloody. Chiri's eyes ran over her body. She was enough to make any man crazy. His eyes then meet hers. She was still crying. He smiled at her as he then took his coat off and gently wrapped it around her. She looked at him confused, she saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her, and frankly at this point she didn't care, it wasn't really worth fighting for. If she was meant to be a subject to mens desires then hell why not?

"Chiri, I don't understand..." She said confused, her eyes searching his eyes for an answer. He smiled at her before he spoke.

"Miaka, your body is not what makes you attractive. It is you yourself. This right here, ya know?" He said gently his voice huskier than usual, as he then cupped her face delicately wiping her tears. She then slammed on him as she embraced him for dear life. She wailed on his shoulder as he hugged her in return. He really was a true friend, even in the midst of traumatic times. He offered his shoulder time and time again. She continued to wail and cry out her pain as Chiri then spoke.

"Miaka, you have to keep fighting, otherwise you'll never know what you want outta life ya know?" He said simply stroking her hair calming Miaka down. Her wailing stopped, as she continued to cry softly. Chiri continued to stroke her hair gently. She needed to let it all out, she was going through alot. She damn well didn't deserve this. The more he thought about it, it made him mad as hell. She was a wonderful woman bound to make any man happy, and should be treated as treasure. Not dirt. A few moments later her crying stopped as she layed there enjoying there embrace. She was so blessed to have them as friends. She broke off from him as she sat there. He rose.

"Can ya stand." He said simply, offering his hand to help her stand up. He looked down as she stood, blood on her leg. Not from a leg wound. A wound from her womanhood, dripping closely from that very spot. Allthough the coat was big, it wasn't very long and came dead short to her butt. This made him go nearly insane, gritting his teeth in anger, balling his fists. But loosend as he regained his composure. Miaka made a slight attempt to cover that area as she noticed the look in his face. He then took his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Miaka, wear this ya know?" He said taking his coat back from her helping her put his shirt on, his shirt was long enough to be a dress to her. She was beautiful, bare as it was. It was growing harder and harder for him to hold his composure. He then placed the jacket back on her after she had his shirt on.

Never had Miaka seen Chiri like this, he was very muscular and damn well attractive. He didn't have a serious tan like Tasuki, but a small tan which was almost sunkissed. He had a huge scar across his chest, and a small tattoo of suzaku on his right shoulder. The tattoo was probably to pay patronage to the beast god, and the scar was probably really recent. She marveled at his body for a few more moments, before they began walking back to the house.

"You aren't cold Chiri?" She asked worried, returning to her normal self.

"No Miaka, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself ya know?" He said smiling at her, his voice still slightly huskier making him appear more manly. The more she looked at him, the more he became a man rather than her friend and a seshi. They finally reached the house safely. He could tell Miaka was tired. She then handed him his coat, smiling.

"Thank you Chiri, You really are a good friend" She said, looking right in his eyes. He smiled back as he then took his coat back.

"Your welcome, ya know?" He said looking back into her eyes. Damn he wanted her. He then walked her upstairs to her room and then left shortly afterwards to his own room. He really does deserve a woman, for a second there she wanted to be his woman, but she was still already confused about alot of things as it were. At this point she didn't really care if she was considered a slut for attempting to sleep with her friend. But that was the very problem. She knew Aaralyn and Taka would find any reason they can to persecute her, as a slut no doubt. Hell as far as she was concerned, it would be a slut like act to sleep with Tasuki and then Chiri. But what most people don't understand is Miaka is alone. She lay on the bed suddenly beginning to miss Tasuki, and her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She felt warm again the more she thought about him, was he okay? Did he get something to eat? Was he thinking about her? Did he miss her at this very moment? She then got in the shower hoping the hot water would clear her thoughts as it always would. She was always left with more questions than answers anyway.

* * *

Taka then came in the house shortly after his meeting with Miaka. Never in his life had he had gotten so much pleasure out of his wife nonetheless. She deserved to suffer, she was stifiling his relationship with Aaralyn. He then entered the bedroom and noticed her standing there, tapping her foot. She was not happy whatever it was.  
Taka then approached her as he spoke.

"Look, Aaralyn I'm sorry I was-" But was cut short by the thrust of Aaralyns hand across his face slapping him.

"You Ass! Look what you did! Did you even think how it would look if your WIFE tells the court that YOU raped her!" She yelled in his face, giving no reason for his explanation. He understood, but dammit she deserved what she got after fucking Tasuki and not him. Aaralyn knew how he felt, but never thought he would act on it like a dumbass.

"I'm sorry Aaralyn" He said gently. She didn't look at him. She was really mad, and when that happened there was no point in calming her down. Taka then left out the room and sat out in the living room. It was going to take a miracle to get this to happen, to take rob all the money from the corporation he worked for. He was sick of being the puppet for their dirty work. This they shared in common. He only hoped that they would get the money quick.

* * *

"She was raped, Tasuki" Chiri said over the phone, his voice still enraged with everything that had happened. Tasuki was silent for a moment, as he absorbed himself in his anger. It was his fault if he was there Taka would've been dead like the first attempted but then he chickened out.

Chiri: "I'm sorry Tasuki, I could not protect her, ya know?" Chiri said admitting his defeat.

Tasuki: "Hey, don't worry about it. Its my fault, if I was there I would've beat the shit outta him. But he chickened out the first time and was too afraid to die." Tasuki said boasting slightly, hoping his friend would cheer up. Chiri smiled at this.

Chiri: "I know, but I was her protector, and could do nothing. I am not a seshi but a failure, ya know?" Chiri said simply. Tasuki knew how that felt, not just as a seshi, but as a man as well. He himself was a failure. Until he had the oppurtunity to love her like so. Even though that didn't change anything it still made him feel somewhat secure.

Tasuki: "Chiri, do you love her?" He asked seriously. Chiri breathed a heavy sigh, before he spoke. He hadn't had the oppurtunity or the time to observe his own feelings. So he honestly didn't know.

Chiri: "I don't know, Tasuki. Ya know?" He said simply. Tasuki knew his friend, he was not one to lie.

Tasuki: "Get some sleep, you need it" He said simply, slightly concerned for his friend.

Chiri: "Alright, you too. See ya later" He said as he hung up the phone and plopped on the bed, enveloping himself in the crisp linen smelling comforter sheets and pillows.

Shortly afterwards he fell asleep, he only hoped that this situation would get better before it got worse. But that was a lie. He wondered if Miaka was okay, but that depends on her own strength now more than ever. Did he love her? Or was this feeling residing in his heart a farse? He had to admit he did feel something for her, if not friendship then what? He only hoped he could sort out through his own feelings through prayer if nothing else, and that Miaka will get her answers soon.  
Really soon.

**End Of Chapter 7!!**

* * *

**YAY IM FINALLY FINISHED!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLZ REVIEW!! OTHERWISE IM NOT PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!! LOL **

**AND I DECIDED TO PUT CHIRI IN THE STORY 4 ALL THE CHIRI LOVERS! SO YOUR WELCOME GUYS! ;P -STARGAL2636**


	8. Chapter 8: Chiris Feelings

****

I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW NOW, ALL THE INUYASHA FANS IM CONTINUING MY INU FIC SO LOOK FORWARD TO THE SECOND CHAPTER AND YES IM THINKING ABOUT MAKING THAT ONE PRETTY GOOD! SO INU FANS LOOK FORWARD TO THAT CHAPTER! AND THIS STORY IS STILL GONNA PROGRESS AND I RLLY DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPS IM GONNA DO, BUT HEY ITS STILL GONNA BE WICKED SWEET! I KNOW IM CORNY ENJOY THE STORY GUYS! THNXS AGAIN FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND REVIEW AFTERWARDS KKZ? ALRIGHT ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chiris Feelings**

Miaka woke the next morning rather late. She turned on the bed subconciously looking forward to see Tasuki in the bed next to her. But was not there, making her sad. She did miss him rather terribly, the more she thought about it her heart ached for his company. And love. She then rose from the bed remembering what happened last night. Taka had done the worst crime that any man could do to a woman. It made her sick the more she thought about it. Miaka then caught the scent of incents.  
She walked out her room and walked down the steps and caught sight of Chiri crouching. He was praying all dressed in white, he liked the color white alot, and quite frankly it made him look really handsome. She shoved the thought from her mind, watching him make his chants to the his former beast god in the book. Those were the good days, yes they had their times of pain and sadness. But now it seemed to haunt her everywhere leaving her no moments peace.  
A few moments later he stopped praying and rose as he caught sight of Miaka standing on the steps. It was slightly awkward. but she knew Chiri. He would talk about something to shake off the awkwardness. Even though they had not talked in forever, she knew all of them. They were all still connected. She smiled slightly at the thought. He spoke to break the silence.

"Are ya feeling better ya know?" He said in his normal concerned tone, still alot older though. You could tell, it wasn't as squeaky when they met. She smiled a bright smile.

"Yes, Thank goodness I still have my brain" She said giggling to herself like a child would. She knew she had become slightly insane on him lastnight. She wondered what he saw that night he saw her staring in the moonlight, after the incendent. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well thats good, you had me worried ya know?" He said still smiling, slightly giggling. But they both knew they had a bigger problem on their hands. Her husband and that wench Aaralyn. Thats why he didn't react to her last night and for a whole lotta factors. It wasn't the right time. It was his fault he allowed this to happen to her, he was supposed to be her protector. He failed her.

Miaka could tell he was in serious thought after he stopped talking. He was staring at the floor. That meant it was something serious, yes Chiri is one to keep things to himself unless he deams it necessary to talk about it. And that was very rare. Did he consider it his fault about what happened last night to her? She knew it had to be that. He was her seshi after all and who knew him better than Miaka, their former preistess.

"Chiri, it wasn't your fault. I went out last night on my own and this happened on my own. You had nothing to do with-" She began to say but was cut short by Chiri.

"Miaka, maybe you don't understand. It was my sworn duty to protect you, forget the fact it is my birthright to protect you. I have failed you, not just as a seshi but as a man, ya know?" He replied, looking directly in her eyes. Admitting his own defeat. He would not cower when he knew he had done wrong. It was not in him to do that, and it would be unfair to her.

As a man?? Did he really care for her more than friend?? This surprised her. He really didn't have to beat himself about it. It was something that was bound to happen, especially when Taka gets angry nonetheless.

"Its not your fault Chiri. It was my own. Please don't beat yourself up about it, I can't stand to see you like this. It serves no purpose to beat yourself up about it." She said simply, returning a sympathetic look. He smirked.

"You still don't get it do you, ya know" He said still staring into her eyes. He didn't know what he was saying but whatever it was he was going to have to find the words quick.

"Then what Chiri?" She asked simply. He froze. What was he saying, he then looked away from her, as he tried to change the subject.

"Miaka, you must be really hungry. I'll go fix you something to eat, ya know." He replied as he quickly turned away from her and walked towards the kitchen to catch his breath.

* * *

His heart was pounding like crazy, what was going on? He never felt this way before. So why now? When they were in the book all he felt was friendship, nothing else. Now its as if his heart wouldn't listen to him anymore. Dammit why did this have to happen to him now of all times? Maybe these feelings were there all along, but just lay dormant. Waiting for the right moment to arise. Hell she was beautiful, in a way she couldn't imagine. He knew he was never going to be married, who would want to marry someone who was a receptionist at a doctors office? And kids, it was a wonderful thing, but Chiri was not one to take advantage of a woman. No matter how bad he wanted it for himself. He didn't have it in him to have one night stands, it wasn't him at all. Unlike his dear friend, Tasuki he was able to do whatever he wanted. He slept with a woman with no consequences at all. He was not that way at all. He was not adventerous, slightly boring. He liked to read, and pray alot. He wasn't much a cooker but he figured whatever skills he learned would be enough to suffice for himself. He was a fool, Was he really going to take advantage of a married woman who his friend loved also?? No, his friendship was too important. As for Miaka she was going to have to stay a good distance away from him, yes they'll be able to talk and all.  
But he was afraid of himself, what would happen knowing he had sat on these feelings for a long time. He knew himself, but at this point everyone had changed for better or worse, he was no different. Damn, he did love her. Yup, he was a fool.

* * *

She had never seen Chiri look at her like that. He had something else in his eyes that was never conveyed to her before. So why now? After all these years? What was he trying to tell her? She was slightly confused. When they were friends it was so much easier than having to deal with all these fucking hormones. She had to talk to him about it. Let him know it wasn't his fault and let him finish what he was saying. Miaka knew he had to say it, not for his peace. But for her own.

He came in living room shortly afterwards and noticed Miaka sitting on the couch watching t.v. Miaka turned to look at him, as he came in with a breakfast tray filled with alot of food. She couldn't tell if all that food was for her or the both of them. He walked towards her and handed her the tray delicatly avoiding looking directly in her eyes.

"Here, your probably really hungry ya know?" He said, waiting for Miaka to take the tray from him. She smiled as she took the tray from him. Miaka noticed it was 2 whole plate full of food. She was going to ask him who the other plate was for, but Chiri then took the 2nd plate and sat over at the dinner table by himself. This action was strange. He would at least sit on the other couch and they would talk. Something was definitely bothering him. She placed the tray down as she walked towards the dinner table and took a seat across from him. He didn't bother to look across the table to acknowledge her presence.

"Chiri are you okay? Your not still thinking about what happened last night?" She asked almost precauriously.

"I'm fine Miaka, ya know?" he replied simply, still not looking at her.

"Then why can't you look at me? Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked, Miaka was one to ask the blunt questions. She was getting too old to fickle around with people, although she loved Chiri as a friend. She still wanted to know.

"Nothing. Miaka I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a little while, ya know?" He said, his voice a little low.

She was slightly hurt. Never had he done this to her before, they were friends and could tell eachother everything. Now it was just awkward, and she didn't know if it was her causing the awkwardness or him. But it couldn't be him,  
it had to be her. Miaka didn't bother to persecute him anymore, he had a life without her and whatever it was, he had to figure it out for himself. She rose from the table as she then resumed her seat on the living room couch. He burried his face in his hands, hoping his heart would stop pounding so damn loudly in his ears. He couldn't love her. She already belonged to someone else, and was never going to belong to him. He wondered if this is what Tasuki felt like when he realized his love for her, and she belonged to Taka. He had to keep his distance from her. He couldn't ask her to leave otherwise she would be in worse danger. Or was he being selfish in keeping her here? Either way he still had to keep things this way. For now at least.

* * *

After breakfast Miaka continued to watch TV for a few more hours.

**A Couple Of Hours Later...**

The doorbell rung as Miaka went to answer the door. Her heart almost skipped a beat, and her blood pressure probably went up from her excitement. The man was dressed in a black leather coat and black sunglasses, wearing a brown button down shirt and loose fitted darkwash jeans, with a brown belt, with a gold chain and one gold hoop earring and diamond earrings following up the rest of his ears.

"Hey Miaka, are ya ok?" Tasuki said standing outside the doorway, his voice filled with worry. Never in her life had she been this happy to see him. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she leapt on Tasuki embracing him, as she enveloped herself in the savory cinnamon nutmeg scent of his hair. It had been far too long, it had felt like ages she was away from him. He broke the embrace slightly as Miaka came in for a fiery kiss from him. He returned the kiss back as they explored eachothers mouth as if it were the first time allover again. She loved it. He broke off shortly and welcomed himself in the house.

"Tasuki, why are you here?" She asked and then noticed Chiri standing right at the top of the steps. Was he standing there the whole time? Miaka wondered. He had a strange look in his eyes that was almost piercing, and sad. He blinked it away as he then walked down the steps and welcomed his friend.

"Hey Chiri! How you been? Nice place ya got here!" Tasuki said robustly excited to see his friend, his voice filling the quiet room.  
Chiri returned the same robust attitude to his friend when he spoke.

"Yeah, only if that bar job could afford a place like this! ya know?" He said as they embraced eachother shortly. They really were good friends. She smiled at this sight. It was just like old times. Chiri then welcomed him in his house as he gave him the tour of his house.

"How the hell you afford somethin like this?" Tasuki asked, smiling his fang toothed smile the whole time.

"Well, I do work as a receptionist in a big doctors office, ya know?" He replied, with the same attitude as Tasuki,  
but more his own style. Damn they really were hott. Miaka thought to herself, as Chiri continued the tour. She wondered what they were like if they all went to a bar together, probably even she couldn't handle their hotness.  
She giggled at this.

"Whas so funny, Miaka?" Tasuki asked.

"Nothing. Well I wondered what you guys would be like if you two went to the bar together...how you would act, ya know?" She said still smiling.

"Well Miaka, for your information I go to the bars all the time. Chiri on the other hand likes to stay home, it takes me forever to get him to come and hang out wit me." Tasuki said shrugging his shoulders, slightly gloating in his voice.

"Oh, and who gets all the phone numbers and sex proposals?" Miaka asked, already knowing what Tasuki was going to say.

"Well, me of course" He confirmed boastly. She laughed at this. She loved his confidence. It wasn't cockiness,  
just confidence.

"Needless to say, Chiri does get his equal share of phone numbers but I don't know what he does with them." Tasuki admitted to her.

"What do you do with the numbers, Chiri?" She asked him, her big green eyes searching for his answer. He smiled at her.

"Well, lets just say I haven't found her yet. ya know?" He admitted to them.

"Your such a monk Chiri." Tasuki said to him.

"Well, I was a monk in my former life, ya know?" Chiri said confirming his inquisition. Miaka laughed again.  
It warmed both their hearts to see her laugh again as they all giggled and joined in like a chain letter. Even after they all stopped laughing they could not stop smiling. Miaka then went to join Tasuki at his side and held his arm, as Chiri continued to give the tour.

Chiri glanced back. He knew it.

* * *

After the tour of the house, Tasuki then made himself comfortable on the living room couch. Miaka joined him shortly afterwards, leaning on him listening to the sounds of his breathing, putting her at ease once again. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. A few moments later Chiri came out with drinks on a tray for everyone as they all sat and talked about eachother and their lifestyles and views on politics and history and whatnot. It had been so long since Miaka had had this much fun. Except when she was with Tauski, that was another story.

A couple hours later, they all were slightly drunk, including Chiri. As Chiri left, Miaka kissed Tasuki again, teasing him in her kiss. He loved it, as much as she did. As soon as Chiri came back out, he noticed they stopped. It was tearing his heart to pieces. He knew what they were doing. He sat back down and asked.

"Miaka, who do you love? ya know?" Chiri said his voice slightly slurred from all the liquor he had drunk. This shocked her at the time, even though she was drunk. Why did it matter to him? She knew her heart pined to Tasuki. And so far, no one else. She loved him, it hit her like a train hits another. She almost wanted to cry from realizing this, at this very moment. She no longer loved Taka, but Tasuki.

"I...love Tasuki, and only Tasuki" She said confidently, her voice just as equally slurred as the next man.

Tasuki's heart skipped a beat. She loved him? And only him? Not Taka...

"Miaka, you had better not be lying to me." Tasuki said his voice slurred, but held his composure pretty well. He looked into her eyes, searching for the truth. It held it.

"I, I do love you, Tasuki. I'm sorry I had to make you wait for me. Can you forgive me?" She said her eyes holding the truth as she spoke these words to him. She then noticed a tear fall down his cheek, as he grit his teeth. He was trying to hold his tears back. She wiped the tear and kissed him delicately. Never in her life had she felt this happy.

Tasuki kissed her back delicatly. How long had he been waiting for those very words? He thought at one time they would never come. Never, but now it was finally happening. He knew he was going to do whatever he could to make her happy. He never wanted to see her cry ever again.

Chiri smiled at the sight of the two of them. Even though it broke his heart to a million pieces, he was happy for the two of them. It was about time she had figured it out. Even though he, loved her as much as Tasuki loved her,  
he only wished for their happiness and that Suzaku would permit them to happy forever. This he secretly prayed for. Chiri cryed as he realized his own feelings. He made no sound to alert the two of them, just flowed soundly and freely. Miaka then looked at Chiri as she was getting ready to ask him something but noticed he was crying.

"Chiri, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Miaka asked as she rose from the couch to comfort him.

Tasuki looked at him. He knew it. He loved Miaka. Dammit why didn't he tell him?

Chiri pushed Miaka away from him as he then got up and continued to walk away from them both.

"I pray that Suzaku would permit you two to be eternally happy" Chiri said, his back still turned to them as he continued to walk away.

"WAIT!" Tasuki yelled across the room. Chiri stopped but did not turn around, as he waited for Tasuki to speak.

"Tell me something Chiri, Do you love Miaka?" He asked, he already knew it. But he wanted him to say it for himself.  
To confirm his feelings, Chiri has to learn how to speak his mind. Miaka had a right to know.

"Yes, I do. Miaka your a wonderful woman. I love you dearly. I pray that you may be happy, ya know?" He said not even turning to look neither of them in the eye. Miaka froze, dear god she had done it again.

"Tasuki, if you'd like to stay your more than welcome to. You already know where everything is," Chiri said, walking out the living room and proceeding upstairs. No way was Tasuki going to take this lightly. Tasuki then went upstairs to have a talk with Chiri, it wasn't fair to him. He finally caught up with him as he then pushed Chiri around so he would face him. Chiri was still shedding tears, as he faced his friend.

"Chiri why didn't you tell me?!" Tasuki asked almost near yelling at him. Chiri placed his hand up to silence him.

"I hadn't realized until later on today, I knew in a way it was always there. But it just lie dormant and in wait,  
I knew she already belonged to someone else, whether it be Taka or you. Now that its you, I wish you happiness my dear friend" Chiri said simply admitting to his defeat. Tasuki wouldn't take this, his friend loved the same woman he loved.

"I know if I would've told you, you would've backed off. You deserve to be happy Tasuki. Ya know?" Chiri said tears still streaming down his face as he looked him directly in the eye.

"So do you, Chiri. More than me, at least." He replied to him, in eagerness. Chiri smiled.

"Just consider this a cleansing process. I'll find someone, don't worry about me. Ya know?" Chiri said smiling at his friend.

"Is that a promise?" Tasuki asked seriously.

"Its a promise, ya know?" Chiri said as he turned around and lay on the bed, smelling the crisp linen sheets. Tasuki left him to his thoughts. Miaka looked upset, she had done it again. She stepped on another mans heart, yet again.  
Miaka had to talk to him, she had to know more about it. Tasuki was in the bathroom at the time when Miaka went upstairs into Chiri's room. She found him laying there, she didn't know if he was sleep or not but she had to wake him up either way. Miaka walked towards the side of the bed only to realize he was staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Miaka, what is it ya know?" Chiri said breaking the silence, causing her to jump slightly.

"Chiri, is that why you were avoiding me? Because of the way you felt about me?" She asked. He didn't turn to look in her direction.

"Yes, Miaka." He said simply. She gulped, as she continued to walk closer to his bed.

"Why now did you choose to tell me?" Miaka asked as she knelt by his bed.

"I finally realized it, and nothing has changed about me avoiding you, so I would best suggest that you please stay away from me, ya know?" He said finally turning to look in her direction. She looked surprised at this. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked.

"Miaka, will you permit me the honor to love you. For one moment, ya know?" Chiri asked looking sad at this point.  
She did care about her friend, and it was the least she could do. She nodded her head and with that Chiri rose and took Miaka in his arms as he whispered the words delicatly in her ear. Holding her tightly, crying.

"I love you, Miaka. Ya know?" He said. A few moments later he loosened his grip and slightly pushed her away hoping she would leave him with that.

"Thank you, ya know?" He said watching her silloutte disappear into the depths of the hallway. She smiled at him as she left the room.

Even though outta their druken stupor they wanted to make love, because now they both really love eachother. But they both cared for their dear friend Chiri and did not proceed that night. Even though it was really rather tempting. They had kissed and cuddled that night and that was enough for them. Tasuki was going to leave the next morning,  
and Miaka was going to stay here. She knew Chiri would be fine. Pretty soon, he would be back to his old self again, at least she hoped he would.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

**HEY EVERYONE I REALLY DO HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY LIKE I PROMISED I WOULD, BUT LIFE JUST KINDA PICKS UP YA KNOW? LOL LOVE U CHIRI! ANYWAY I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW GUYS? LET ME KNOW IM A GOOD WRITER AND NOT SOME DUMB ASS STUDENT THAT CAN'T WRITE FOR BEANS? LOL, (SRY CONFIDENCE HAS BEEN SHOT SINCE I TOOK MY GED WRITING CLASS) WHICH IS ANOTHER REASON WHY I STOPPED WRITING FOR AWHILE. SO REVIEWS GUYS! THNXS A BUNCH! ;) -STARGAL2636 (TARA)**


	9. Chapter 9: Trials And Tribulations

**Here is the 9th**** chapter, I originally did it on the library computers but it turned off and erased the story so this is a do over. I'm pissed it did it but whatever I'm gonna try my best and deliver a good story so read enjoy and review! Love to all my fans! Thanks so much! -Stargal2636**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trial & Tribulations**

Miaka awoke the next morning as she sent off Tasuki with a kiss goodbye as he left for work, and exchange of vows. She really did love Tasuki, being with him was like being a new woman. Or maybe it was something that was already there that lay dormant. Not to mention he made her feel beautiful and she knew she could be happy with him as he could be happy with her just as equally. As far as the sex goes he made her do things she couldn't even really imagine but it made it that much more exciting because of the way they felt for each other. But she knew there was a bigger problem at hand. Taka and Aaralyn. Aaralyn had asked Miaka to divorce her husband otherwise shes sending Tasuki to jail, if that was the case shes going to try to prove to the courts that Miaka was sleeping with Tasuki at the time the fight happened. There had to be something else this woman was after other than ruining her life. Although some people are just made to make other people unhappy, but that didn't seem to fit her profile. At least from what Miaka could tell she looked the type to chase after a bigger goal. Miaka couldn't exactly pin point it. What could Aaralyn possibly gain from Miaka divorcing her husband? Then it hit her. She would re-marry him and receive the assets she was due to from Taka. But she would have to kill him in order for that to happen. Was this woman really this cold to do such an action? No, she would be too much of a coward to do it herself. She manipulates people from behind them never up front and direct, like a weasel. This much Miaka did know. In a way she would be happy to divorce Taka but with this in her mind, she wasn't so sure if she could make up her mind. Aaralyn is going to rob her husband and suck him dry and toss him to the side and move onto the next person. Shes like a parasite and knowing this now, made it that much harder to make a decision. Aaralyn was going to put Tasuki in jail and if that happened, she would have to kiss her dream of living happily ever after with him goodbye. This scared her more than divorcing her husband or seeing him in court. Tasuki had ruined his life for her, whether he knew it or not was on him really. But this made her worried and more frantic than ever. She was going to have to come up with a good defense and fast. If not their both doomed to jail time, or worse...anything Aaralyn wants. She could only hope she could get some kind of help from above because from the looks of it, their chances were shrinking by the minute.

* * *

Chiri awoke as he rose from the bed and just walked down the steps only to find Miaka sitting at the glass table studying the piece of paper that was the warrant for Tasukis arrest. She looked as if whatever was in the piece of paper would save her life. Same old Miaka, she always wanted to save everyone. Or something more personal this time. Chiri smiled at the thought of the 15 year old priestess that came to his world and saved them all from total destruction. Chiri continued to walk down the steps and sat down across from Miaka just staring at her. Miaka turned her gaze towards him and they shared eye contact for a few moments until one or the other spoke.

"So Miaka, find anything ya know?" Chiri asked her, hoping she did.

"No, I'm still stuck on what we should say as a defense when we go to court today" Miaka replied casually. Chiri blinked slightly confused.

"What do you mean going to court today Miaka. You haven't even received a notification yet ya know?" He stated to her, hoping he could clarify his confusion.

"I know Aaralyn will bring it. Shes going to arrest Tasuki first, then come here and bring the notification herself" Miaka stated to him, her eyes holding intensity as she looked into him. There was no way she could possibly know that.

"What makes you figure that?" Chiri asked her, still confused and amazed.

"Well, think about it. It was only until now that she was only brought into the picture. So that means she wasn't messing with Taka for long. So that explains the assumption that shes after his assets. Another thing that Taka mentioned to me that seemed rather strange but I ignored it until now. He mentioned something about getting a promotion, and he was really hell bent on it too. He looked as if he didn't get that promotion he was going to do something crazy and reckless, and I think Aaralyn knows that too. But theres still something else I'm missing" Miaka said as she stared back at the piece of paper. Chiri knew her. Her feelings were never wrong. Was it that she still held some power here as well as in the word of the book? It had to be otherwise her feelings would be wrong. Sadly there were never wrong. Chiri had to help her the best way he knew how. Otherwise her and his dear friend were doomed.

* * *

Tasuki came home from work as he took his shoes off and plopped himself on the couch in front of the television. He didn't turn the television on but merely shut his eyes to clarify his thoughts. He knew the warrant for his arrest would come into play soon. He only hoped Miaka had a good defense against Aaralyn in court. This was something that both Miaka and himself knew about Aaralyn. She was after something big, and she needed Taka to do it. But what? What could it possibly be that she would want so bad? Tasuki arose from the couch to get something from the fridge only to hear a knock on his door. His stomach cringed. He could only hope it wasn't the police with Aaralyn standing right behind them.

It was. There were three policeman standing on his doorstep as the one in front of him spoke.

"Are you Tasuki?" The policeman asked slightly puffing his chest out to make himself appear bigger than Tasuki. He saw no reason to fight, it would only cause Miaka more grief. He said nothing but only nodded in to confirm it.

"Sir do you know why were here?" The policeman asked him.

"You have a warrant for my arrest right?" Tasuki stated to him. The other two policeman standing behind him surrounded him. One of them held his arm while the other one placed the handcuffs on him and the one standing in front of him read him his rights. Then he glanced over to see Aaralyn standing there smiling maliciously at him. She had big blue eyes, long cold black hair, really tall, and shaped rather curvy and skinny, big breasts, small hips, flat stomach. To him she was disgusting. He chuckled in response to her malicious smile and here she expected him to be scared he wasn't scared of her or the police. Not even death for that matter. Her smile wiped clean off of her face. She then walked towards him standing in front of him before she spoke.

"Leave me with him" She said, her normal tone of voice rather deep but still strict. They continued to walk away leaving the two of them standing on his front porch.

"Tasuki, Tasuki. Let me tell you something..Once I get rid of you I'm going to make sure your precious little Miaka is left desolate and screaming to where she'll have nothing to do for money but sell herself on the cold hard streets like the little slut she is" Aaralyn said to him smiling at the thought of it.

This scared him. He didn't let it show, only mere anger.

"If it wasn't for these handcuffs I'd beat the shit out of you" Tasuki replied to her in a rather quiet tone, if its anything else hes learned through the years, it was to discipline his anger. Now he was quiet when he was angry. Aaralyn merely chuckled back towards him.

"You know thats exactly what I love about you, I can see why she likes you. Your a real man unlike that punk of a man she married" She said to him, still smiling at him.

"Then what do you love about Taka?" Tasuki asked her, if anything else he could get some information off of her so this could help Miaka in court. She merely half smiled at his question.

"Hey Tasuki, maybe I can make a deal with you. Are you interested?" She asked him stepping a little closer to him. Tasuki could smell her white diamonds perfume. He hated that perfume.

"I'm listening" He said attempting to appear somewhat interested, otherwise she wouldn't tell him.

"So far this is my plan. We ruin Miaka and Takas marriage, I take the money from Taka and the corporation and you can come be with me instead. We'll live like kings and queens and quite frankly you would prove to be a much better sex partner than that punk of a husband that woman married" Aaralyn said to him smiling at the thought. No Miaka is not a slut, but this made him even more angry, she was no more than a thief and two dollar hoe. But he attempted to play around for a little while longer.

"Well you are much more attractive than that Miaka girl, and I think its a brilliant idea. Tell me how do you intend to take care of this and get me out of jail?" Tasuki asked, hoping she would spill the whole thing.

"Well, after the court trail, we finally convince the judge to make Miaka divorce Taka and sadly to say get you arrested. Don't worry you'll only be in jail for a few days, I'll get married to Taka and within a few weeks or so I'll get Taka to sign a form that clearly states that he will give his assets to me instead of Miaka. During the time I'm married to him we'll be working together on robbing the company of all its money and billions of dollars. I know people who can cover this up and who to set up so the wrong people get sent to jail and I get off scott free and you and me can move away from here and live somewhere else. So how does that sound to you, my king?" She said as she stepped closer to him as her finger was caressing his face and her hand through his fiery red orange hair.

Jackpot, little did she knew he had the whole thing recorded. Earlier before he left Chiris house Miaka gave him a recorder and told him to use it, that she had a feeling he was going to need it. Thank you Miaka you brilliant woman. Tasuki smiled at her and chuckled under his breath.

"Whats so funny dearest?" She asked him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered to her as he drew closer to her ear.

"I'm not in handcuffs anymore" He said as he pushed her off and drew his hand across her face smacking her causing her to collapse against the silver tin trash cans that was outside on his steps. He glanced quickly only to realize the police were coming in his direction.

"That was for planning to ruin Miakas life" Tasuki said as he spit in her direction looking at her as if she was mere dirt. He saw the police getting closer and closer towards him as he sprinted behind his house that lead deep into the woods. The police lost him. He was gone.

* * *

The phone rang shortly afterwards only for Miakas screaming voice to be heard through the hallways.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Miaka yelled into the telephone as Chiri rose from the table as he studied Miaka's worried face. (This can't be good) Chiri thought to himself as his stomach cringed at the sight of Miaka's worried concerned face.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**SORRY GUYS I GOT TO GO NOW!! SO I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN OKAY? I'M BACK AND IM KICKING SOME SERIOUS ASS!! LOL, LOVE ALL YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**-TARA AKA STARGAL2636 **


End file.
